Con(Quest) for Love
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: Fem!Jon x Male!Dany AU: Lyra never expected to be captured by a would-be pirate, but what really terrifies her was the fact that she was being sold to the Dragon King. Aegon has returned home for one reason, to take back the Iron Throne. When a Kraken comes by to negotiate an alliance and lordship, he was unprepared for the ice cold beauty. Will this woman throw off his plans?
1. Prologue

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is another Genderbent AU featuring Fem!JonxMale!Dany. This is completely different from Fire, Blood and Winter, but will keep some historical elements from that fic. I couldn't resist writing this because, 'Hey, why not.' Since people love these genderswitch fics, I figured there should be more._**

* * *

 _Long ago, the White Walkers returned from the farthest reaches beyond the Wall. The undead, led by the Night King, marched on to reclaim the living once more...but the North resisted. Lyra Stark, the Northern Queen, united the Free Folk and all the Houses loyal to her family and prepared for the another Long Night. However, even with the combined forces of the North, she knew they will never survive this war._

 _At the time of Aegon's Conquest, with the newly declared king urging her to swear fealty to him, Lyra sought him out with the intention to gain his help. Riding on top of her majestic direwolf Winter, she met Aegon in the middle of the battlefield in full view of the armies. She came not to fight or bend the knee, but to show him proof of what gathers beyond the Wall._

 _Armed with a torch and dragonglass as her protection, she ordered her soldiers to unlock the crate that held the proof, unleashing the undead monster from within. All armies bore witness to the blue eyed monster that attacked the Queen, even when her soldier sliced it in half, it still moved toward her, screeching its inhuman cries for all to hear. Upon demonstrating how such a creature can be killed, Aegon agreed to fight alongside her against the coming winter. But only if she bends the knee to him._

 _Lyra refused his request, so instead, she made a deal, until after the Long Night has ended, and the White Walkers are vanquished, she will keep her crown, and should they win, whether she survives the battle or not, House Stark shall serve as Wardens of the North. Aegon agreed to the deal, and together, they forged an alliance for survival against the dead._

 _When winter reached its peak, the armies of Westeros fought against the dead. It was a grueling battle, lives were lost, snow froze, fire burned, until finally, it ended. Queen Lyra and King Aegon fought the Night King together, and with their Valyrian swords, Ice and Blackfyre, they struck the Night King through the heart. The Night King's death ended the Long Night and the White Walkers. The living won, but it came at the cost of the Northern Queen whose heart was infected by the Night King's poisonous icy hand._

 _On her death bed, with her brother, Torrhen Stark and Aegon Targaryen at her bedside, she acknowledged Aegon worthy of the title of King for saving Westeros. As thanks for ending the White Walkers for good, she gave her crown to Aegon and swore her House to him, and naming her brother as the new Warden of the North. When she breathed her last breath, the sun's light broke through the clouds, the ice and snow turning into spring as the warmth bathed the lands once more._

 _At Lyra's funeral, citizens and soldiers from far and wide bade the first and last Northern Queen an honorable farewell. Lord Torrhen Stark laid her body with her favorite flower, the winter roses. Aegon, however, surprised the entire North by returning her crown, proclaiming her the Queen of Winter, for she will forever be the wind and snow within the winter for everyone to remember. From that day on, the King and the Warden created a holiday for that one day each year called the Day of the Winter Queen so we remember the sacrifices that were made to help us survive the coldest winters. Some say, when the winds blow on that day, you can smell the winter roses and hear a song being whispered into your ear._

Catelyn closed the book as she finished reading the story to her children. Robb completely dozed off in bed with Arya and Bran leaning against him while Lyra stayed up with eyes filled with wonder at the beautiful story with little sleeping Sansa in her arms.

"Is that why there is a statue of Queen Lyra at Torrhen's Square?" Lyra asked in a soft voice she doesn't wake her siblings.

Catelyn smiled, "That's right love, so we know she always watches over us during the coldest winters." she said as she fondly stroked the beautiful young girl's hair.

"Aegon must've really thought highly of her despite her refusal to bend the knee at first." Lyra said, always curious about her namesake and the Conqueror.

"She had very high expectations little one, and she wanted to leave her kingdom in safe hands fore she knew she might not survive the war." Catelyn said, admiring the North's hero figure just as much.

"Will I be as much a warrior as her, Mother?" Lyra asked, looking up at Catelyn innocently.

Catelyn continued stroking the young girl's hair, "Perhaps." was all she said, deep down, she didn't want her daughters to pick up any sword.

Lyra smiled, "I'll work hard not to let my ancestor down then." she declared, pride and honor filling her, making Catelyn breathe out a laugh at the subtle enthusiasm within the little girl.

"I don't doubt that, love." Catelyn said as Lyra leaned into her, her eyes sliding shut as her Mother hummed to her, the book still laying in her lap.

"I just pray you never have to fight in a war." Catelyn whispered to her slumbering children, blood or otherwise as she gazed down at beautiful little Lyra.

* * *

 _ **it wasn't too crappy. There will be more to the past Lyra and Aegon's relationship than meets the eyes. Hopefully half of you had an inkling about what the Conqueror's actions were about at that funeral. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this enough to favor and review. Stay tuned for more.**_


	2. The Wolf, The Kraken, and The Dragon

_**Rated M for violence. Some scenes are not for children.**_

* * *

Lyra never thought this would happen to her, she was supposed to be go back to Winterfell to protect Bran and Rickon, but Ironborn ambushed her and knocked her unconscious. So now she was on a ship chained in a cabin below deck, gagged and naked against a post. Try as she might to pull herself free, she could not break the chain holding her, she stood there painfully, the water leaking into the ship froze her, but she didn't show her discomfort to anyone.

The sound of boots coming to her prison made her look up in time to see a man with a perverted sickening grin waltz in with a wineskin in his hand. He openly stared at her nakedness, memorizing her glowing alabaster skin as he strode towards her with slow intimidating steps. However, Lyra showed not an ounce of fear to the pirate, she kept her expression blank, refusing to give him any satisfaction.

"How are you finding your accommodations Princess?" he drawled out as he stood directly in front of her, deeply inhaling her scent.

Lyra chose not to answer."No response?" The man taunted, getting in her face before his hand pulled the gag down, freeing her mouth, but still, she did not make a sound.

"We haven't been properly introduced, I am Euron Greyjoy, you probably heard of me." Euron said, smirking down at her blank expression, refusing to even speak to the foul man.

Euron roughly grabbed her jaw, "Answer me when I talk to you." he growled, forcing her look up at him. "Theon mentioned you, what little he could remember." Lyra answered, not particularly caring for the man in front of her.

Euron grinned as he released her jaw, stepping away only slightly, "Ah, yes, my little nephew. He's hardly an Ironborn after spending so many years among wolves."

"Thank Gods for that." Lyra said with a small grin, "You here to rape me like the degenerate cunt you are?" she glared with her wolf like eyes, "Then what the fuck are you waiting for? Or have you gone cockless after the years at sea?" she taunted, having expected something like this from an Ironborn.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Euron felt himself harden at her taunts, but held himself back, "Nothing would please me more than to take you like the dog you are Stark." he grinned at the joke, "But I won't, I need you pure for my plans, and it wouldn't do well to have you tainted too early. No, I need you completely untouched so I can gain favor."

Lyra scoffed, "You need me nice and clean to sell to the highest bidder? Well, that's new."

"I needed to find a good bargaining chip that would benefit me greatly. Low and behold, the King in the North's sister, Princess Lyra Stark. I must say, you are awfully pretty enough to be a mermaid from the sea." Euron said, licking his lips as he allowed his eyes to roam her figure.

"Just tell me where the bloody fuck we're going so I can go back to being miserable in peace." Lyra sighed, hating to be kept in the dark about someone's intentions.

Euron chuckled, "Alright, since you asked so nicely." he sneered as he lifted his hand to her face, his grimy fingers tracing her face, "Tell me Princess, what do you know about Aegon Targaryen?"

"It depends on which Aegon you are talking about; the Conquerer, the Unworthy, the Unlikely, or the infant that was slaughtered in his crib by the Mountain." Lyra listed off, not understanding where he was getting at.

Euron grinned, "Close Princess, but the Aegon I'm talking about is the exiled son of the Mad King, Aegon Stormborn of House Targaryen, Breaker of Chains and some other titles I don't give a shit about." he said in a dismissive tone.

"So you're taking me to fucking Essos. That great." Lyra scoffed sarcastically, cursing her luck.

"Oh, Princess, didn't you here?" Euron stepped forward again, "The real heir to the Iron Throne has come back," Lyra eyes widened slightly, "You see, we are currently on our way to Dragonstone where you will be my gift to him. He knows how your Father, Ned Stark, rose up against his Father in the Rebellion that led to his exile. What better way to give him justice than to give him a little bitch to play with." He taunted in as he grinned down at her.

Lyra glared at him, "What do you get out of this?" she glared, knowing that nothing comes free for men like him.

"Isn't it obvious? I become the Salt King, I rule the Iron Islands as I should've done years ago." he stepped back to raise his arms up in a grand gesture, "It's a fair trade; I give him a pet and an armada to storm King's Landing, I get my own personal kingdom."

Lyra quietly stared at him as he lowered his arms, "To put it in lamest terms, you're going to be the Dragon King's new toy he fucks and plays with at his own leisure." he taunted, trying bring out some for of fear within Lyra, "You've heard about the Dothraki, yes? Well that's another thing to look forward to. When the King is done with you, he'll toss you to his savages; all ten thousand of them taking you until you are nothing but a bloody doll." he sneered in her face, frustrated at her lack of expression, "Isn't that a fun thought little Princess?" she spat in his face, making him flinch back at the sudden glob of saliva before he slapped her in the face.

Lyra's face turned to the side from the force of the slap, but she made no sound or showed any sign of pain. "Soon, very soon, you'll be screaming in agony, because you know of what the Mad King did to those who opposed him, now imagine what his offspring will do to you. You better prepare yourself to beg for mercy if you want to survive." With that, he walked out the cabin, locking the door behind him and walking away.

This left Lyra alone in the cold cabin, her body trembled when she was sure that monster was far away. ' _Robb, oh Robb...please...help me!'_ she mentally cried out to her twin brother, feeling emotionally and physically exhausted from the sheer effort she put into trying to put on a strong front.

* * *

Aegon stared at the raven scroll in his hand that was sent to him by Euron Greyjoy of the Ironborn. He reread the contents twice as he sat at the Painted Table with Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan close to him.

"The Ironborn are not to be trusted, Your Grace." Jorah stated, "They are nothing more than raiders and rapists, there is no sense of honor within those wretched sea dogs." he vehemently said, not very pleased at the thought of those pirates 'helping' Aegon.

"So you've told me." Aegon said, still staring at the parchment of paper, "I'm only meeting with him as a formality, see if this man has what I need to win this war."

"And if he doesn't?" Ser Barristan asked, glaring at the raven scroll with so much distaste one would thought he was trying to burn it.

Aegon lowered the paper with a small smirk on his face, "Then the world has no need for some slimy pest."

The two knights nodded, "You'll be doing everyone a favor then." they said, knowing how annoying the Ironborn are with their barbaric history of piracy in the Seven Kingdoms.

A knock on the door made them look up to see Missandei standing in the entrance, "Your Grace, Euron Greyjoy has arrived, he is waiting for you in the throne room." she said with a look of great discomfort on her face.

Aegon stood up and walked around the table, "Best we don't keep him waiting then." he said, tossing the scroll into the hearth on his way out of the room with the two knights behind him.

Upon arriving in the throne room, the first thing he saw was an unpleasant looking man whispering to someone completely covered in a heavy cloak, concealing their entire body from head to just below their knees. Surrounding them were six Ironborn men, each of them whispering and grinning to each other as they gestured to the cloaked stranger. When Aegon was within sight of the man, the latter stepped away from the cloaked figure to reveal in his hand, a leash that was connected to the figure's neck.

"King Aegon of House Targaryen, at last we meet." The man greeted with a bow, showing respect, but Aegon saw nothing but arrogance within the man's stance. "I cannot tell you what an honor it is to finally come face to face with the heir to Westeros, and the last dragon left in this world." the man added as he straightened himself up.

Aegon kept his face neutral as he sat on the throne, "Euron Greyjoy, I take it." he stated bluntly, though inside, he was completely disgusted by this man.

Euron raised his arms up, "The one and only. I must say, I was quite surprised you even agreed to meet with me under such circumstances with the war going on." he said, trying to act friendly with Aegon who stared at him with a narrowed expression.

"You've come to offer me something because you believe you and I can help each other." Aegon stated, remembering the contents within the scroll that was sent to him.

"I have. You see, you and I have a lot in common." Euron said, pacing in front of the dragon, "We are both younger brothers who hate our older brothers, we were sent into exile, but if we hadn't gone into exile, we wouldn't have returned as strong influential people." he listed off before holding up an index finger, "Yet the greatest thing you and I share is ambition. You want to rule the Seven Kingdoms as is your God given bloodright," he then placed a hand to his chest, "I want to rule the Iron Islands. So help me, help you." he finished his eulogy with an impressed grin on his face.

Aegon wanted nothing more than to kill the man where he stood when he started listing things they had in common. He didn't have to look at his knights and advisor to see their look of displeasure at Euron. "How _do_ we help each other?" Aegon asked, trying to remain patient with this annoying kraken.

"In case you're not aware, I am now captain to the greatest armada of the fourteen seas." Euron said proudly, "All my ships are back on the Iron Islands, just waiting for my orders to storm King's Landing. I'm willing to help you take back the Capital from Blackwater Bay, but only on a King's promise of granting me lordship of the Iron Islands."

Euron tugged on the leash, causing the cloaked person to stumble forward until they were beside the former who forced them to kneel before Aegon, "I also brought you a welcome home gift." he said before ripping the cloak off the person to reveal a completely naked woman bound and gagged underneath. Aegon and his follower's eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful woman that was hidden beneath the cloak. The unkempt dark hair flew around her and concealed her breasts, but everyone could see the pale alabaster skin. When she raised her head to look at Aegon, the Dragon King was caught in the grey mist of her eyes. They were a beautiful unique shade with a hint of violet sparkling within the grey hues. But what caught his attention was the lack of fear she presented despite her vulnerable state. While she trembled in her nudity, she refused to show any form of reaction to the stairs being directed at her.

Euron smirked at the King's prolonged stare, "Pretty isn't she? Probably the most beautiful woman in the world, and a virgin." he said as tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, his men lewdly stared at her. Aegon felt anger boil inside of him at the action of Euron touching this woman who remained unmoving, but he saw a hint of anger and disgust within her eyes.

"King Aegon, I present to you a gift from one king to another." Euron announced, "This woman right here, is the daughter of the Usurper's dog, Eddard Stark, and the sister to the King in the North. Princess Lyra Stark. I figured you would want to have a dog to play with while you are fighting for the throne." Euron said with a perverted grin while licking his lips.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah's hands twitching towards their swords, though the former seemed beyond angered as the old man glared at Euron in hate and disgust. Aegon shared his sentiments, he wanted nothing more than to disembowel the kraken for his demeaning words toward the woman.

With concealed anger, he rose from his seat on the throne and walked toward them, everyone's eyes watching his calm movements as he got closer to the pair. When he stopped in front of them, he looked from Euron from Lyra who watched him with an even expression. After a moment of silence, the corner of Aegon's mouth quirked up as he turned to Euron, "What you're offering would really help me in my conquest for the Iron Throne. Your armada alone would win me a swift victory." he said, making Euron's eyes brighten up at his compliment.

Aegon then added, "But there's...one thing you should've considered." before anyone could blink, Euron's throat was slit open and blood gushed out. Aegon twirled the dagger in his hand, "I would never sink so low as to grant an Ironborn lordship, let alone trust one." He turned to Lyra and quickly cut her bonds before sheathing his dagger and removing his red cloak from his person before wrapping it around the young woman. "Another thing you should've taken into account," he added, picking up the woman bridal style as he stared down at the gurgling kraken who was now on his knees clutching his bleeding throat, "I do not take kindly to would-be slave traders." he said, holding Lyra close to his body as Euron fell to the ground, his body unmoving as blood pooled around him.

Turning to the rest of the Ironborn, the King held the Princess tightly, "If you value your lives as well as what's left of your cocks, then return to your island and rot there. If you so much as leave your island, I will burn your ships to the bottom of the ocean with all of you inside." he threaten, his eyes glaring murder at each of them, daring the Ironborn to defy him. Without so much as a word, every Ironborn that came scurried out of the room like rats, leaving the freshly dead corpse of their captain behind.

Aegon glared at the spot they disappeared from as Lyra pulled the cloth gagging her mouth from her face. Lyra clutched the cloak to her body as she glared at the dead Euron Greyjoy, "From the moment he started talking I wanted to be the one who kills him." she vehemently said from her place within the comfort of Aegon's arms.

Aegon looked down at her in surprise before letting out a quiet laugh, "I apologize, my temper got the best of me." he glanced at Missandei, giving her a silent order before she nodded and left the throne room.

"If it's any consolation, I really wanted him to stop talking as well." Aegon said, adjusting his hold on her as he carried her out of the throne room towards one of the guest rooms, his knights following behind them.

"I am sorry you went through such an ordeal. I've heard of what the Ironborn have done in the past. Personally I think they should've been wiped from the map centuries ago." Aegon said as they walked down the halls.

Lyra hummed, "There are many who share your views. But trust me when I say that not all of them are horrible. It was just how they were raised to be." she said, staring up at him, "My Father fostered Theon Greyjoy himself, and the boy has become a far more decent fellow compared to his kin." she said, defending her foster brother.

Aegon glanced down at Lyra's gaze and saw nothing but honesty within her grey hues. He sighed as he looked forward, "I'll believe that when I see for myself." he said as they came to a stop in front of a door where Ser Jorah quickly opened for the King who stepped inside and walked toward the bed before he gently set her down on the mattress.

"Rest easy, you've had a rough journey and I'm sure you'll want some sleep. Missandei will come by to help you bathe and dress." Aegon said as he stepped away from the woman who nodded, "Thank you, Your Grace."

Aegon smiled down at her, "I'll see you very soon." he said before walking toward the door where Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan stood outside, waiting for the King who gently closed the door behind him.

"What are you going to do with her, Your Grace?" Ser Jorah asked as they walked away from the guest room.

Aegon kept his face impassive, "You heard what that dead squid said, she is the King in the North's sister, she can be a good bargaining chip to gain an alliance with him."

"You mean to keep her as a hostage." Ser Barristan stated, rather than asked as they entered the throne room again to see Euron's body being removed and the blood being scrubbed.

"I prefer the term guest. We have a common enemy in the Lannisters. The North wants justice for the death of Eddard Stark, and want my bloodright. I will not allow that false king to sit on the Iron Throne and rip this country to shreds. The King in the North will want that little shit's head delivered on a platter for his crimes, and I intend to give him that one chance to get justice for his Father." Aegon said, refusing to allow this opportunity to pass.

"The North are a distrustful people." Ser Jorah began, "The North Remembers, do you know what that means?" he rhetorically asked as they entered the Chamber with the Painted Table, "It means they remember your Father and what he's done to the previous warden and his son before Eddard Stark. Holding their Northern Princess hostage will give them another reason to fear you and never trust you." he said, trying to make the King see reason and what the backlash to keeping Lyra Stark on Dragonstone would bring.

Aegon stood before the Painted Table, his eyes memorizing the well detailed etchings within the stone. This wasn't the first time he thought of what his Father had done to innocent people. How his stomach turned at the horrifying images of the Mad King burning people alive and how that begun the rebellion and sent him and Viserys into exile. He knew there will be a great deal of distrust towards him for being the son of the Mad King, but he also knew that people would not want to be ruled by the Mad King incarnate sitting on the throne.

Aegon sighed, "I understand what you are saying." he said, facing the two knights, "I do not want to create fear between our Houses. I could have easily accepted Euron Greyjoy's offer if it meant destroying the Lannisters. But I didn't, so instead, I am turning to one of the most hardened, most stubborn people in the Seven Kingdoms." he said, turning back to the map, from the North to King's Landing, "No matter what our family history is, we need each other's help if we want to save this country."

"Shall I write a raven scroll?" Ser Barristan asked, but Aegon held his hand up, "No, it seems only fitting that a message should be written from one King to another." The old knight nodded before Aegon addressed him, "Ser Barristan, I am appointing you as Lady Lyra's personal guard for the duration of her stay here. You are to escort her and protect her no matter what. I do not want the King in the North to think I treated her ill while she was under my care."

Ser Barristan bowed, "At once, Your Grace." he said before Aegon left the room to write a raven scroll to the King in the North.

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: What's the verdict? How'd I do? Tell me what clues you found in this chapter that indicated something. You know you wanna.**_

 _ **The cover image for this story is something I could not resist when I found it on the internet. It was so anime-like that I sometimes re-imagine Game of Thrones as an anime itself.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I know I did. Please take 30 seconds out of your time to leave me a review. Thank you.**_


	3. Bath and Two Meetings

Language Key:

 _Dothraki_

 _High Valyrian _

* * *

Lyra opened her eyes and was met with the stone ceiling above her head. Blinking a couple times, she sat up in her bed, the cool air hitting her skin, making her look down to see herself completely naked. She pulled the blanket back around herself to preserve warmth to her skin. Looking around the cavernous room, it took her only a moment to remember where she was and how she got here.

Lyra looked down at the blanket she was holding and realized that it was the King's cloak he covered her in to shield her from the leering eyes of the Ironborn. She clutched the cloak tightly around her, as though it would protect her from that horrible memory of being held captive on their ship.

She can still remember the trepidation she felt when Euron covered her completely before bringing her onto the shores of Dragonstone to meet the King. How she felt like a lamb being led to the slaughter when he brought her before Aegon Targaryen himself then ripped the cloak off of her as though she was some prize to be won. When she met Aegon's eyes, she fully expected the same leering look she got from the Ironborn. But he didn't stare at her in a perverse way, no, he merely watched her in completely shock which then turned to anger when Euron started talking about who she was. Throughout their little stare contest, she never showed her fear, she put on a strong front, refusing to show fear to her would-be owner as the kraken referred him to her.

When Aegon got close to them, she caught something in his eyes, she tried to discern the meaning behind his eyes, but they were just as expressionless as her own. The moment Euron's throat was cut open suddenly, she was in complete shock and barely registered the warm cloak being wrapped around her or the strong arms that picked her up and held her close to his body. It wasn't until the Ironborn ran away did she realize, with great annoyance, that someone took away her chance to kill the deranged kraken first.

When she heard a small laugh from the King holding her limp exhausted body to him, she got a real good look at him. He was truly different from the men she encountered in the past. He didn't possess the normal golden, brown, black or even red hair like regular people, neither did he have any blue, green or brown eyes. No, this man was a living descendent of Old Valyria she has read so much about. The silver hair and the violet eyes were proof enough of his Targaryen heritage. His eyes seemed to glow, as tough there was a fire burning deep within those violet hues and his voice was soft yet strong, as though a single whisper could make armies fall in a heartbeat. The heat his body exuded and seeped into hers made her feel as though she really was in the mouth of a dragon, yet she felt no need to fear for her life. His handsome facial features were set in a serious expression that would intimidate anyone, even her, if he means business. Yet, she saw something else behind his stoic face that could only be described as anger and...something else.

A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts, making her look at the door in surprise. "Who's there?" she clutched the cloak tightly around her.

A soft, warm voice answered, "It is Missandei. His Grace requested me to tend to you." Lyra recognized that name from the King himself before permitting her to enter, "Please, come in." The door opened before a beautiful exotic brown eyed and brown skinned woman with curly hair flying around her head entered.

Missandei entered the Northern Princess' chambers with a robe and slippers in her hands. When she saw the girl sitting up on the bed, still wrapped within the King's red cloak, she smiled comfortingly at her, "I've come to escort you to your bath, Princess." she said as she walked closer to the girl who nodded before climbing off the bed, her fingers still holding the cloak to her person.

Missandei placed the slippers on the ground before holding up a robe for Lyra to wear. Lyra stared at the black silk robe for a second before letting the cloak fall to the ground with a swish and receiving said robe from Missandei. Once the sash was tied and nothing showed, she slipped on the shoes before following Missandei out of the room.

It was silent between them as Missandei escorted Lyra to the bath that was already prepared by herself and Dothraki handmaidens. When they entered the bathing chamber, Lyra's eyes roamed around the room to see foreign women filling the tub with the hot water and scented oils. Upon seeing the steam coming out of the tub, Lyra walked towards it at a calm leisure pace, her finger tugging the sash and letting it fall to the floor, uncaring if these women saw her naked as she stepped out of her slippers before climbing into the water.

"Too hot, Princess!" one of the women shouted in alarm, but Lyra paid her warning no mind as she sank her body into the water, sighing as the heat loosened her muscles and took the tension away from her body.

"Princess?" Missandei enquired picking up her robe, glancing at Irri who stared with wide concerned eyes at the young woman who should be hissing in pain from the water's heat.

"I am fine." Lyra said, sighing in the comforting heat as she turned her head to Missandei with a soft smile on her face, "This feels wonderful, thank you."

Missandei returned her smile before handing the robe to one of the handmaidens before taking a seat behind Lyra and started washing her hair, but flinched back at the boiling temperature of the water.

Lyra turned around at the sound of pain that came from Missandei, "Are you alright?" she asked, water splashing as she placed her hands on the edge of the tub.

The stinging pain lingered as Missandei looked up at the concerned grey eyes of the Princess. "Let me see." Lyra requested gently, holding out her hand to the girl so she could take a look at her hand. Missandei placed her hand in Lyra's surprisingly still cold ones, which confused her given her arm was just in hot water. Lyra's fingers soothed along the afflicted area of Missandei's hand, blowing on it to cool down the burning sensation. Already, Missandei felt the sting go away before Lyra released her hand and placed her arms back into the water.

"Thank you." Missandei said, no longer feeling pain within her hand as Lyra smiled at her, "Your welcome. Why don't you let me wash my own hair? Afterwards, could you help me braid it?" she requested, not wanting to get Missandei hurt from the boiling water.

Missandei smiled, her teeth showing slightly, "I would love that, actually." she was always fond of braiding long hair, and she has practiced on enough Dothraki handmaidens to become an expert.

Lyra breathed out a laugh, "Perfect." she said before one of the handmaidens came with a water pitcher in her hand. "Thank you." Lyra bowed her head to her as she took the pitcher from the young woman.

Irri bowed, smiling shyly at her, " _Khalakki Lyra_." she said, Missandei smiled as Lyra turned to her in question before she translated, "It is the Dothraki term for 'Princess'." Lyra had a look of understanding.

"You know Dothraki?" Lyra asked before leaning back to pour water over her hair and started washing herself with a sponge Missandei handed her.

"One of the nineteen languages I speak." Missandei said casually, causing Lyra to drop the sponge in surprise, "Nineteen?" she exclaimed in shock and amazement as she stared at the girl.

Missandei released a lighthearted giggle, "Yes Princess." Lyra tapped the side of the tub with her fingers with a contemplative and mischievous glint in her eyes before she spoke, " _Nyke Lyra hen lentor Stark, se ānogar hen se ēlī vali, nyke hen se sōnia se nyke emagon_ _lanta_ hāedar _se_ _hāre_ valonqar _._ " she said in High Valyrian, smiling at the surprised Missandei who let out a startled laugh before she responded in the same language, " _Ao gīmigon eglie valyrīha? Hen se ñāqa gīmigon bona sȳz hen ēngos._ " she said in bewilderment as Lyra picked up the sponge to resume cleaning herself.

"'Tis the only other tongue I know." Lyra said, switching back to common tongue, "I am the only Northerner who can speak that language."

"What made you learn?" Irri asked in broken common tongue, but Lyra understood her well.

"I had nothing better to do, and I found it quite entertaining. Especially when I use that language on my Robb to tease him and make him look foolish." she said with a mischievous smile, causing the two girls to laugh.

"How do you say 'friend' in Dothraki?" Lyra asked the two girls who answered, " _Okeo._ "

"A-keo?" Lyra tried, but Irri corrected her, " _O-keo._ " she said slowly before Lyra tried again, " _Okeo._ " Irri smiled in encouragement, "Yes _Khalakki._ " she said as Lyra smiled back at her.

For the duration of her bath, Lyra asked them a word and how they say it in Dothraki. All three of them laughed when the Princess said it wrong the first couple of times before she got it right. Even after she stepped out of the water and dressed then had her hair tended to by Missandei while Irri and another Dothraki handmaiden treated the injuries she sustained in her captivity, they did not stop teaching her the language.

When they were done, Lyra looked like the Princess she was born to be. Her wounds no longer apparent and her hair was all clean and braided in intricate patterns. The light blue wrap around dress she wore made her look like a piece of heaven grace the earth in the form of a beautiful woman.

Irri brought over a mirror to show her what Missandei did to her hair, and Lyra gasped at the complicated yet beautiful braids that adorned her head, "Missandei you are so clever." she said, smiling at Missandei who looked more than pleased with the masterpiece that is now Lyra.

"It was truly my pleasure, Princess." Missandei said before another handmaiden entered and spoke into the translator's ear. Missandei nodded before turning back to Lyra, "His Grace would like for you to dine with him this evening." she informed the Northern Princess.

Lyra nodded in understanding, "He probably wants to discuss some things about my brother." she said as Missandei walked her to the door before they stepped outside and met Ser Barristan who stood guard beside the doorway.

"My Lady." He bowed in respect to her before rising, "I am here to escort you to dinner."

Lyra smiled, "Thank you good Ser. Can Missandei join us?" she asked, hoping she can bring along a female companion along for emotional support.

"I'm afraid King Aegon only reserved to dine with you alone." Ser Barristan said, making her face fall in disappointment before Missandei spoke, "You needn't worry, Princess. I already have a previous engagement planned this evening." she said, thinking of Grey Worm and what will happen come nightfall, causing a light blush to stain her cheeks.

Lyra caught the blush, but decided not to comment on it since it seemed personal to the young woman. "Very well." Lyra relented before she thanked her, "Thank you for your help, I also had a good time learning new languages." Missandei smiled and nodded, "It was my pleasure."

Lyra returned her smile before turning to Ser Barristan, letting him know that she is ready to go as she walked beside the old knight.

Missandei watched them go until they disappeared down the hallways. Walking back inside, she saw steam still coming off the water within the tub. Curious, she walked over to the tub and stared at the water for a moment before she dipped her finger in she winced at the temperature, but it wasn't as bad as earlier. Taking her hand out, she stared at the water for a long moment then at the doorway in which she left through. All that went through her mind was how a Northern woman like Lyra could withstand such a boiling temperature.

* * *

Aegon sat in the private dining room waiting patiently for the Northern Princess to join him. After hearing that she has finally awakened after sleeping half the day away, he ordered to have dinner for himself and the Princess brought to this chamber. He wanted to inform her personally that she will be staying with him for the time being until an alliance can be formed between himself and her brother. He knows she'll see this as a hostage situation, so he mentally prepared himself for whatever accusations she will most likely throw at him.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts, "Your Grace." Ser Barristan's voice sounded from the other side of the door. "I've brought Princess Lyra as requested."

Aegon straightened himself up, "Good, send her in." a moment later, the door opened and Lyra stepped inside the room. Aegon's voice caught in his throat at the beauty that stood before him. He found her pretty before when she was first brought to him, but this...no words could describe how angelic she is right now, he was truly caught off guard. Gone were the filth the kraken kept her in now glows the beautiful alabaster skin. Her previously unkempt tangled mess of hair now brushed and braided by only one person who could perfect such art. The color of her gown suited her quite nicely and hugged her curves just right, but not to accent her assets. He never really looked at her bare nakedness when Euron brought her in because he only locked on her grey eyes out of respect for her virtue. Her heart shaped face had a natural beauty, perfectly sculpted and refined cheekbones as though an artist made her himself and gave her life.

Lyra schooled her features like her Mother taught her for if and whenever confronting a man who is more powerful than herself. Never let them see your real feelings and never show your true talents. Let him underestimate you for your gender because then you'll have the upper hand against him. She kept expression neutral and blank, not letting any emotion show on her face to indicate anything.

Aegon stood up to greet her, "Princess Lyra." he called her by her name and title as she came closer, but kept a reasonable and respective distance between them before she curtsied gracefully, "Your Grace." her voice was neutral as she straightened herself, "You wanted to see me." she stated, looking up at Aegon, her grey eyes locking with violet.

Aegon's mouth quirked up slightly at her straightforward statement, "I did. Please sit." he pulled out a chair for her like a gentlemen before she sat down in said chair as Aegon pushed her towards the table. She sat straight the way a proper lady should as Aegon took his seat across from her.

"Why am I here?" Lyra asked, keeping her eyes locked onto the Dragon King who sat with a relaxed disposition.

"I requested your presence here because I want us to formally acquaint ourselves with each other." Aegon smoothly said, watching her unchanging expression that gave none of her emotions away. "Let us start with introductions, I am Aegon Stormborn of House Targaryen, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"'Stormborn'?" Lyra raised an eyebrow as Aegon explained, "I was born in this castle during a very harsh storm before I was smuggled out of Westeros."

Lyra raised her chin slightly, "I have a better one, I am Lyra 'Ice Maiden' of House Stark."

"'Ice Maiden'?" Aegon asked, giving her an odd look.

"The more we talk, the sooner you'll figure it out." Lyra said, taking on her moniker as servants came in and set their dinner in front of them and poured the wine. Lyra nodded at the servants in thanks before they left the two alone.

"Before we talk about anything, I want you to know that I am nobody's gift, nor am I anyone's pet as that dead kraken so eloquently intended for his petty bargain." Lyra coldly said, allowing a hint of displeasure to appear on her face.

Aegon smiled slightly, "You needn't worry about such a thing happening to you." he said, picking up his wine, "Rather, you are a guest in my home until your brother, King Robb of the North, comes to meet with me." he took a drink from his cup.

Lyra narrowed her eyes at him, her body unmoving where she sat, "What if I have no wish to stay as your 'guest'?"

Aegon placed his wine back on the table and regarded her with serious eyes, "That is not possible, Princess. Little Birds must've whispered into the Lannister's ears about your recent disappearance. They no doubt placed a bounty on your head to bring you in alive." he explained, not tearing his eyes away from her stone cold expression, "How safe do you think you'll be if you leave this island without no one to protect you? Make no mistake, the first man who identifies you will take you to King's Landing before you could say Winter is Coming. That is, if he doesn't violate you first." he stated, knowing the world of men far too cruel to beautiful women like Lyra.

"Is that your way of frightening me?" Lyra questioned, "Euron tried that tactic with me while he was delivering me to you. And he has said many barbaric things about you and your Dothraki." she added, keeping her face stoic.

"You don't look like someone who is easily frightened." Aegon commented, beginning to understand why she is called 'Ice Maiden', she has shown little to no emotion to him from the moment she entered this room.

"Just how long do you intend to hold me prisoner here?" Lyra questioned, not at all pleased at the idea of being forced to stay in one place upon someone's whim.

"Guest." Aegon corrected before answering, "You are under my care until your brother and I reach an agreement. I have already sent a raven scroll to the King in the North, I told him you are safe with me until he arrives. Given the fact that this war keeps him busy, I don't expect him to come to this island very soon. In the meantime, you are free to explore this island at your leisure. All I ask is that you don't try to leave, I don't want to be made a liar and a terrible host if your brother finds you gone under my roof." he requested, hoping this would dissuade her from making any escape attempts.

"A very loose term for 'don't leave your prison' don't you think?" Lyra quipped, her face hardened as she processed what Aegon is saying to her.

Aegon sighed quietly, "I mean you no harm, Princess. I merely wish to form an alliance with someone who shares the same goals as I. Personally, I want an alliance with an honest person instead of the shit ones that brought you here." he said, being honest with Lyra who hummed as she contemplated his words.

After a moment of silence, Aegon saw a microscopic smile on her face, "Given your recent actions that rid the country of one less sea urchin to deal with, I will reserve all manner of judgement." Lyra said in a diplomatic tone, "Seeing how I have no way of leaving Dragonstone, I will seize any attempts to escape on the promise of being with my family again." she relented, accepting the logic of her situation since she has no choice but to wait until her brother arrives.

Aegon smiled, "So we're in agreement then." he said, happy to have reached a settlement with the Northern Princess, "I hope you'll enjoy your stay here." he said as he picked up his utensil and started eating his food.

Lyra followed suit, "Me too." she reluctantly said before placing food in her mouth.

* * *

The Tully born noble frantically rushed through the camp with her skirts in her hand until she reached the Northern King's tent.

Robb Stark was with his lords as they strategize their next move around the map when his Mother came rushing in with a scroll in her hand. "Robb!" she called out, her eyes frantic as she breathed heavily from the nonstop running she had done.

Robb and his lords looked up at the breathless Catelyn Stark, "Mother, what has happened?" he asked, concerned for his trembling Mother.

"It's your sister, Lyra." It was those words that caused the lords to stand up. Each of them shouting over each other about the whereabouts of the Princess until Robb silenced them.

"Where is she Mother?" Robb asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice at the terrifying thoughts of what has become of his dear sister.

"She's alive." Catelyn said, her voice shaking. "And..." Robb enquired before she held up an opened scroll for him. Robb carefully took the scroll from her trembling fingers before turning the scroll in his hand to see the seal that made his heart drop.

A three headed dragon.

"What is it Your Grace?" Theon asked, watching the hunch within his childhood friend's shoulder.

Robb turned to his fellow Northmen as his Mother stood beside him before he unfurled the scroll, "'King Robb Stark of the North, I hope this finds you well in these troubled times of war, and I hope this relieves you to know that your sister, the Princess Lyra of House Stark, is now under my protection. The kraken that dared take her from your shores now lies at the bottom of the sea where he belongs. You needn't worry about her safety, as long as she's under my care, no harm will come to her. I write you this scroll to propose an alliance against the people who wronged our families, who executed your Father, and who butchered my older brother's helpless children. I know you have no reason to trust me after what my Father, the Mad King, did to your Grandfather and Uncle, but we need each other's help if we want to stop the current Mad King sitting on the Iron Throne. Help me bring justice for both our families. I will await your response on Dragonstone. Signed, Aegon Targaryen, Rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm.'" Robb lowered the scroll to meet the astonished faces of his fellow lords.

A deafening silence filled the tent before Robb finally spoke, "He's finally returned, the Mad King's son has come to claim his throne." he said, his voice above a whisper.

"How did this happen? How did that dragonspawn get a hold of the Princess?" Rickard Karstark's voice carried among the rest of the lords, angered at the very idea of another dragon taking one of their Northern kin.

"'The kraken that dared take her from our shores now lies at the bottom of the sea where he belongs.'" Catelyn quoted the message, her expression grim, "An Ironborn brought her to him."

"'Kraken.'" Theon said, only knowing one other person besides his Father and sister that would do something like this, "Uncle Euron Greyjoy." everyone glanced at him as he glared at the map where Dragonstone is, "That fucker is dead then."

"Why he took Lyra to him doesn't matter anymore." Robb said, bringing their attention back to him, "He wants to forge an alliance with us to put an end to the Lannister's reign."

"You can't mean to break bread with that dragon spawn!" Greatjon Umber slammed his fist onto the table, shaking the objects scattered about, "Have you forgotten what his Father did to innocent people, what he did to your Grandfather and Uncle!"

"He is right," Gallbart Glover spoke, "We all knew the Mad King, some of us bore witness to the atrocities he wrought within his reign. Who's to say that his son is not afflicted with the same madness. We can't trust him." the other lords voiced their agreements, but Robb and Catelyn remained unmoving.

"It's true the North remembers the Mad King," Robb's voice silenced his lords, "but the North should also remember that we are in the middle of a war against the current Mad Little Shit that is destroying the country." he said in a tone that resembled a direwolf's growl. "I won't forget about the Mad King...no one will. But I will not judge a man for the sins of his Father." he said, watching each of them with wolf-like eyes. "Aegon Targaryen has my sister, your Princess, one of our greatest commanders in this war. This is his way of catching my attention, well he's got it. We can't ignore this, not when he's offering us a chance to win this war." he watched the changed in their expressions that went from anger to solemn at the mention of their beloved Princess.

"You are the King in the North now." Catelyn spoke, her eyes looking up at her son, "He will want you to bend the knee and swear fealty to his House once again." she said, knowing that there can only be one king out of this war.

Robb was silent for a moment before bowing his head, "He may want to." he said, turning back to his fellow vassals, "My ancestor, Queen Lyra abdicated her crown to the Conqueror while she was on her deathbed when the Great War finally ended. She didn't bend the knee when he demanded her to, she compromised with him to let her keep her title until the war was over because she wanted him to prove himself a worthy protector of her kingdom. She swore her House to him with her last breath, swore fealty to Aegon the Conqueror in perpetuity. No matter how many centuries have passed, I must honor my ancestor's promise for an oath is an oath, and perpetuity means forever." he paused as everyone bowed their heads in respect to Robb famous ancestor, "In light of the circumstances that forced me to accept the title as King, I must make the same compromise Queen Lyra and the Conqueror made with each other if it means seeing an end to this war." he said, making his final decision for the good of his people.

"Forgive me, Your Grace," Roose Bolton spoke up, "But you can't mean to leave while we're in the middle of battle right now. The Lannisters will not pause this war so you can meet with the Dragon King." he said, the lords voicing their same concerns.

"I will go in his stead." Catelyn said, making everyone turn to her in surprise.

"Mother I cannot ask you to do such a thing." Robb said, not wanting to send his Mother to the Dragon King when it could be dangerous.

"You're not asking me. You need to continue this fight." she said to her son who stared at her in shock. "My two girls are trapped in the lion's den; my eldest is being held within a dragon's." she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking, "I need to see Lyra for myself."

At the look within his Mother's eyes, begging him to let her see her daughter no matter what the dangers were. After a moment, he relented with a sigh, "At least take someone who can protect you." he said, making Catelyn let out a relieved sigh, "Thank you."

"I will go." Howland Reed stood up, volunteering himself to go with Catelyn on her journey to meet with the Dragon King.

Catelyn half expected this man to come with her, "Thank you, Lord Reed." she bowed her head to him before Robb declared the meeting adjourned.

Howland escorted Catelyn to her tent, "Why are you really coming along?" Catelyn asked, not looking at her son's bannerman.

"You know why, milady." Howland whispered to his liege lord's widow, "We are the only ones left who know."

They got to her tent where she felt immense fear take over as she hung her forehead in her hand, "If he were to find out..." she whispered, sniffing as tears of fear shone in her eyes, "Everything Ned died for, what his sister died for would have been for nothing."

"He won't hurt her." Howland said, making Catelyn look up to see a faraway look within his eyes, "What have you seen?" she asked, watching something flicker behind the man's eyes before he answered, "A song of ice and fire being sung again."

* * *

High Valyrian Translations:

" _I am Lyra of House Stark, blood of the First Men, I am from the North, and I have two sisters and three brother."_

" _You know High Valyrian? Normally people from the East speak that tongue."_

* * *

 ** _I made this one longer than the previous ones. Tell me what your thoughts were about this chapter. I'll be starting a new semester soon, so that's fun. Note the sarcasm. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review at the bottom or PM me when you have the time. Thank you._**


	4. The Bear and The Bold

The next day, Lyra found herself by the cliffs overlooking the sea. She wore a different more casual dress, vaguely similar to that of her Mother's, compared to what she wore the day before. Her hair was done up in a single braid that fell down her back. She breathed in the fresh sea air as the wind blew her hair to the side, feeling happy to be outside after being locked up for longer than she was used to.

She thought of her family that was currently scattered from the North to the South. Her two youngest brothers, Bran and Rickon, one a crippled child acting as Lord of Winterfell and the other too innocent to see the dangers of the world. Her younger sisters, beautiful sweet Sansa and the wild mischievous little Arya being held captive in King's Landing by the Lannisters. Her twin brother, brave and protective older brother by mere seconds, how worried he and Mother are of her while fighting a war. It's bad enough that two wolves are stuck in the lion's den, but having one more wolf in a dragon's...she didn't need to imagine her Mother's worry stricken face when she received that raven scroll.

Lyra released a sigh, her heart longing for her Northern home and her wolf pack. The sooner Robb and Aegon come to an agreement, the sooner she can return to battle and save her sisters.

Her fingers flexed as she thought of her most recent battles, how her hands ache to hold a sword again, just to release the tension from her body. But for now, she needs to lay low around the Dragon King lest he discovers her fighting abilities. Better to be safe than sorry.

Lyra hummed a song as she strode along the cliffs, watching a bird fly overhead, completely unaware of the violet eyes that watched her from his solar.

Aegon never took his eyes off of her as she strolled along the landscape of the island, he found her quite fascinating and completely different from the people he encountered in the past. The hidden fire he saw within those grey eyes contradicted the icy cold wall she placed in front of him. He'll credit her for hiding her emotions well during their meeting, but he read her intentions clearly to see she is not the kind of woman to stand off to the side in battle. She didn't shy away from him or show fear like many would have. This woman was completely different to the rest who stood before him.

His sworn sword, Ser Jorah, came to stand beside him, his eyes following the King's to see the Northern Princess walking around the island. Aegon had a stoic expression, but Jorah saw how his eyes held intrigue as they followed Lyra. He couldn't blame him for staring, this young woman had a beauty that surpassed Lyanna Stark from what he could remember. The only difference is that she's much calmer than the wild she-wolf.

"Ser Jorah." Aegon addressed, not taking his eyes off Lyra as Jorah turned his attention to the King, "Your House is sworn to House Stark, yes?"

Jorah nodded, "Long before Westeros was founded. We became a House because King Rodrik Stark gifted our island home to us as a reward for supporting him."

Aegon glanced at him in question, "How did a Northerner get an island?" he asked, finding it somewhat odd since Starks live on the mainland.

"He won it in a wrestling match against an Ironborn King." Jorah answered, making Aegon laugh a little at the image before he quickly composed himself, "You lived in the North for quite some time before your exile, did you not?" he asked, returning his attention to the Northern Princess.

Jorah answered, "Ever since infancy, Your Grace."

"You served Eddard Stark, the liege lord and Father to the King in the North, if I remember correctly." Aegon stated, watching Lyra's calm and graceful movements.

"I did, Your Grace." Jorah answered before Aegon asked, "What can you tell me about the Starks, about Eddard and his family."

Jorah was silent as he thought of the man who was charged to execute him for slave trading. Even though he ran from execution, he still held the Quiet Wolf in the highest regards for his honor and nobility. "Eddard Stark, he's one of the most honorable men in the North, in all the Seven Kingdoms. I've no doubt his son follows in his footprints. He wasn't heir to Winterfell before, he was the second son. But he took up lordship and a Southern wife in his brother's place after the Mad King killed him and his Father." Jorah caught the wince within the King when he mentioned his creator. "It's been years since I last saw him, last I heard before he wanted to take my head was that their newest pup, Arya, had been born. His fourth child as I recall. Ser Barristan met with him before he died, apparently he had two more sons. Six children in total."

Aegon glanced at Jorah, "Six children?" his sworn sword nodded, "Aye, three daughters and three sons. The first son and daughter happen to be twins." he added, his eyes turning to Lyra, "She is the second born." he nodded in her direction, "Starks are known for birthing a litter every generation."

Aegon returned his gaze to Lyra and asked, "What can you tell me about her?"

"I only know of her through rumors." Jorah said, "All over the North, they spoke of her beauty that resembles to that of Lyanna Stark, Eddard's sister." he paused, "Yet there were other rumors about how she was starting to look like the Northern Queen she was named after. Queen Lyra Stark, the Savior of the North."

"I'm sorry?" Aegon asked in confusion as he turned back to Jorah, "You didn't know?" Jorah said as he faced Aegon who had a curious look before he explained, "Queen Lyra Stark was the first and last woman to ever rule the North up until Aegon's Conquest." He then told the story, "But during that Conquest, Queen Lyra was facing problems in the far North, the dead known as White Walkers returned and threatened the living. So the Northern Queen did what any leader would do, she sought help from another who had equal, if not more, strength than her own, and asked for Aegon I's help in defeating the dead. While she didn't bend the knee at that moment, the Northern Queen and the Conqueror agreed to fight together to end the frozen beasts. And they did, but Queen Lyra soon died of her battle wounds. It was on her deathbed that she laid her crown before Aegon I and gave lordship to her younger brother." he paused as Aegon absorbed the story the way any child would, "The North built a statue of her to honor her sacrifice and what she stood for. Once, every year, the North comes together to celebrate the Northern Queen's memory and to remind ourselves why we are still alive."

Aegon was silent as he took in the story, and from the prideful expression on Jorah's face, he could tell the man admired the Northern Queen. "She sounds like quite a woman."

Jorah smiled, "She still is to everyone, especially on Bear Island for our female warriors." he breathed out a laugh, "All of them train hard to be the next Queen Lyra, to be ready for battle when the time comes. I can only imagine a number of Mormont soldiers supporting the Queen's descendents against the Lannisters."

"You still call the Northern Queen by her title even when she swore fealty to my ancestor." Aegon stated, noting how Jorah calls the historical as such as though she were still alive.

"That's another thing," Jorah began, "When your ancestor attended her funeral, he returned her crown to her body." Aegon's eyes widened in intrigue, "I'm not sure why he did such a thing, but it was the one striking detail the North remembers. Some think it was a show of honor and respect for the Queen's courage, others believe he loved her and had an affair with her before the final battle." Jorah explained, "The latter was just a rumor, not many believed it because they only saw a woman who died with honor for the love of her people."

Somehow, Aegon didn't believe the latter to be untrue for his ancestors did have a practice in polygamy and his namesake already had two wives, so why not a third if it suited him? "What do you believe?" Aegon asked Jorah for his opinion on such a rumor.

Jorah gave him a strange look before answering, "Personally I don't care. She was a great warrior if history was any indication and she is forever the pride of the North for people to revere." he paused before looking out to see Lyra sitting in the grass watching the clouds. "This one bares a striking resemblance to the statue at Torrhen's Square." he said as a long distant memory came to him from when he was a boy and he visited Torrhen's Square with his Father, how the two of them and all around beheld the the Northern Queen's statue in reverence, as though she was still among them.

Aegon turned his gaze to Lyra once more to see her staring up at the sky, his sharp eyes catching a tranquil expression on her face. For some reason, seeing that kind of peacefulness made his heart flutter all of a sudden. The cold stoicness she displayed before got him to take her seriously, but it didn't suit her, not one bit. It made him wonder what she would be like without the cold air surrounding her, what does she hide behind her icy walls?

"It's strange," he said, earning a confused look from Jorah, "I was named after the Conqueror while she was name after the Northern Queen. Here we are meeting in the middle of a war just like our ancestors." Aegon's mouth quirked up into a small smile, "The Gods certainly have a disturbing sense of humor." he said, realizing the hilarity of the situation that brought them together the way it did with their namesakes.

Jorah couldn't help but share that sentiment, "Indeed, Your Grace."

Aegon then noticed something in the knight's hand, "What do you have there?"

Jorah held it up to reveal a raven scroll with a sealed direwolf sigil, "A response from the King in the North." he said, handing the scroll to the Dragon King who broke the seal and unrolled said scroll to read it's contents, "'King Aegon of House Targaryen, first, allow me to extend my gratitude, along with the North, for killing the sea stench. You did us all a favor. Second, I thank you for caring for my sister in these troubled times, and if it's not too much trouble, please tell her I miss her and that everyone fares well because she still lives. While I am open to an alliance, I am afraid I cannot leave the battlefield to discuss the terms for when the war ends. My Mother, Lady Catelyn Stark, is leaving for Dragonstone in my place to negotiate our alliance. Expect her to arrive within a week's time and treat her well. Signed, Robb Stark, The King in the North.'" Aegon hummed as he reread the last part again, "He's sending his Mother."

"Aye, the widow of Eddard Stark and Mother to the King and Princess." Jorah said, recognizing that name, "She must be a woman who is able to use words the way a man wields a sword if Robb Stark trusts her to help make alliances in this war." he mused as Aegon lowered the raven scroll.

"Lady Stark's real purpose is to see her daughter, as is her right as a Mother." Aegon said, knowing there was more to the Northern Princess' Mother coming to visit for more than negotiations.

"Will you tell her?" Jorah said, indicating to the Northern Princess sitting in the grass, still wearing that peaceful expression. After a moment of contemplation, Aegon responded, "Not yet."

"Your Grace?" Jorah enquired, confused at his answer.

"Let it be a surprise for her." Aegon said with a soft smile that is rarely seen by anyone, "I want her to be comfortable here first, give her a little breathing room before we join her brother in battle."

"What are your plans for the Princess?" Jorah questioned, feeling there was something more to his intentions.

Aegon he turned to Jorah with a serious expression, "I just need a back up plan in the off chance of me not surviving this war and this country is left without an heir." It took Jorah only a moment to figure out what he meant by those words.

* * *

"We will reach Dragonstone within a week, six if the winds are kind, My Lady." Howland informed Catelyn Stark who stood on deck with a fur lined cloak wrapped around her.

Catelyn gazed at the horizon, the mist from the ocean spraying her in the face, "Thank you, Lord Howland." she said with tension in her voice as the water lapping against the side of the ship filled her ears.

Howland stood beside her and leaned against the railings, "The Princess is safe, My Lady. You don't have to worry about her." he tried to assure his liege lord's widow.

"I will always worry." Catelyn said, her voice above a whisper, "I will forever fear for them everyday and every night. Lyra especially." she added, her daughter's face flashing through her mind, how that sweet little girl appeared out of nowhere and grew up to become a beautiful woman without warning.

Howland smiled in understanding as his own daughter flashed through his mind before his eyes became distant, "She looks exactly like Lyanna." he smiled, "Uncaged and unafraid." he breathed out a quiet laugh, "You raised her well."

Catelyn turn her head to him, "Can you see her?"

"Aye, she is by the cliffs, sitting in the grass, watching the sky." Howland paused for a moment before adding, "The Dragon King is watching her from a distance."

"And?" Catelyn enquired, needing more than that.

"Just watching." Howland answered, unable to give her more than that before he returned to himself, "He looks like Rhaegar."

"They are brothers after all." Catelyn said before turning her eyes back to the horizon, "The song is being sung again, that's what you said."

"I did, My Lady." Howland said, knowing what she will ask, "This will be the fourth time the world will hear it, only this time, _everyone_ will hear it." he said before a sad smile came to his face, "The last time the song was sung, a rebellion began and ended a dynasty. The one before that was too quiet during the Dance of Dragons because it was a secret and didn't make much difference, plus the man was Velaryon and the woman was the Stark Lord's bastard half-sister." he paused as his eyes became distant again.

"Lord Howland," Catelyn enquired, "there was one more, who was the first one?" she asked, curious about who the last one was.

A single tear fell down Howland's cheek as he came back from the glimpses of the past, "The first one...was the most painful for fire."

"Who?" Catelyn asked, wanting to know what Howland saw.

Howland shook his head as he wiped away the tear, "It is better for everyone, if the first one remains unknown." he said, wishing he didn't have this gift sometimes. Catelyn sighed in disappointment, but decided not to push him after all he's done.

"Milady." they both turned around to see two Maesters that came aboard stand in front of them, "We treated the wound as you've requested, it's healing fairly quickly and it just started eating the moment the paralysis left it's system." the elder looking of the two informed Catelyn while the other looked tense.

"Might I remind you Maesters _it_ has a gender, so please show common courtesy by referring to him as a 'he'." Howland said with a slight smirk that sent chills down their spines.

Catelyn paid Howland's words no mind and asked, "How long until he starts moving?"

It was the other Maester who answered, though with a hint of discomfort, "Normally for humans it takes less than three days. We never treated...his like before, especially for one of his size." he said, trying to find the right words to describe their patient the Northern Lady ordered them to heal no matter what.

"You said he's eating." Catelyn stated, the look on her face made them feel like little boys who can never lie to their Mother.

The first one nodded, "He is, Milady." Catelyn nodded, "Good." she said before walking past them to go below deck.

"Uh, Lady Stark, I must advise against any form of contact with him while he's resting." The second Maester warned, reading her intentions.

"He is one of the most intelligent creatures in this world, and my daughter's most loyal companion. He will never harm me." Catelyn stated, not looking at them as she went below deck, walking down the swaying hallway until she got to the furthest in the back that had the largest quarters. Opening the door slowly, she quietly stepped into the room and kneeled down in front of the creature sworn to protect his mistress. She run her fingers through his snow white fur as blood red eyes blinked up at her silently. She smiled at him, "You'll be with her soon. I promise."

* * *

Lyra left the cliffs to wander the echoing halls of the fortress, just exploring in an attempt to fight off boredom. Occasionally, she would pass by a Dothraki who glanced at her for a second before returning to their business. She stopped suddenly in the middle of an empty corridor before releasing a sigh and shaking her head before turning around, "Can I help with something?"

Ser Barristan stepped out from behind a corner, "How did you know?" he asked, mildly surprised for being caught.

"I'm a direwolf, I caught your scent." she answered, staring at the old man who had a sword at his hip. It took her a millisecond to remember him from earlier, "Your King ordered you to follow me, did he not?" she asked, though she already knew her answer even before he bowed his head.

"He did, My Lady." Ser Barristan said, "He assigned me to be your personal guard and protect you for the duration of your stay."

Lyra hummed, "Somehow I'm not surprised." she said her icy cold voice, her face straight as she stared at the old man, "If you're to be my personal guard, then you might as well walk with me." she said before resuming her walk with the old knight falling into step beside her.

"What do I call you?" Lyra questioned, glancing at the knight who introduced himself, "Barristan Selmy, My Lady." Lyra almost faltered in her steps at the name, "Ser Barristan the Bold, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard." she said upon recognition of the name then realized, "You served as Robert Baratheon's guard, you swore an oath to protect him and his family. No offence, but what are you doing here?"

"I was dismissed by the Lannisters shortly after Joffrey became King. They deemed me old and unfit to protect him." Ser Barristan answered, still feeling sore for being publicly dismissed by the lions.

"Let's add that to the list of the foolish things they've done." Lyra commented as the old knight nodded in agreement. "I have to ask, how did you get here?"

"I left Westeros to find the last Targaryen and serve him the way I served his older brother." Ser Barristan explained with a smile, "Best decision I ever made in my life."

"Get dismissed by one king to serve another. I can respect that." Lyra said, taking note of the pride and respect when he spoke. "Tell me about him, this new King you now serve, who is he exactly?" She asked, wanting to know if she has anything to worry about.

Ser Barristan could see she was worried beneath that cold mask of hers. With a soft yet sad smile, he told her, "You know how Robert despised the Targaryens after what happened to Lyanna Stark." he began, "Him and Viserys were smuggled out of Westeros and lived on the run. It was truly a painful childhood for them, Aegon especially." he paused with a sigh, "When Aegon was approaching boyhood, Viserys sold him to the fighting pits."

Lyra turned to him in quiet shock, "What?" she heard stories about the fighting pits in Essos, how men are forced to fight to the death for the profit and amusement of highborn. Being sold to such an awful place is terrible, but to be sold by your own brother, the only family member in your life...that is just sickening.

"He spent years in the pits fighting for his life." Ser Barristan continued, "Yet, despite his horrible situation, he got stronger, became the best fighter in Essos." he said, remembering the stories his King told him in their down time. "Viserys bought him back to serve a Dothraki bloodrider called Khal Drogo as his loyal guard dog for his wife." a small smile came to his lips, "I don't know the details, but from what I learned about the King is that he fell for the Khal's wife, and she with him. Yet he was sworn to serve the Khal, and didn't dare touch the Khaleesi. Soon though, Drogo was dying, and he granted his Khalasar to his greatest fighter and named him Khal Aegon." he said with a proud smile that almost caused Lyra's mouth to lift up into one. "Aegon married the Khal's widow and she fell pregnant. Viserys wasn't happy that his own brother took away the army he was promised, and he foolishly threatened the life of the Khaleesi. Naturally, Aegon killed him before he could lay a hand on her."

"Thank the Gods." Lyra said, happy one more prick was gone from this world, "His wife and child are surely lucky to have him."

Ser Barristan was silent as a mournful expression came upon his face, "I'm afraid his wife and child passed during childbirth." Lyra eyes showed heartbreak and sympathy, feeling pain for anyone who lost their child, "I don't know all the details, My Lady. But I have heard that it involved a witch and blood magic." Ser Barristan said, grieving for his King, "After their deaths, Aegon placed three dragon eggs beside their bodies. He walked into the flames, and emerged with three dragons." he said as Lyra pictured what Ser Barristan described to her.

"That certainly explains the three flying sets of teeth I saw flying around the island." Lyra said, having gazed up at the sky long enough to identify what creatures they are. "What happened after, did he come straight here?"

"No, My lady, he did not. I met him and pledged my service to him when he was trying to get himself an army of Unsullied along as well as freeing slaves in every city he stopped by. He ruled in the slave capital Mereen for a short time to abolish slavery for good. It is now ruled by his trusted friend Daario, who was also from the fighting pits like himself." Ser Barristan answered, happy to have stood beside Aegon throughout his journey to come back to Westeros.

Though she didn't show it to an extent, she felt admiration towards Aegon for making personal sacrifices and strength he gained on his quest to come here. "He has a good heart, My Lady." Ser Barristan added, "He cares for the common folk because he knows what it was like to be one of them. I, and everyone who has followed him, believe he can make the world a better place with him on the Iron Throne. It is our hope that with him as King, he can right the wrongs that have plagued Westeros and create a better future for its people." he said with pride as he thought of the future of Westeros.

"You truly believe that he'll make a good King?" Lyra asked, this being the first time she ever thought about what would happen when the Lannisters are removed from power. From the beginning, her main focus was only on three things, getting justice for her Father, rescuing her sisters, and securing the North's independence. Admittedly, she never particularly cared about the for it's sick twisted games in politics and dismissal of the common folk. All she wanted was to win the war and go home with the rest of her family.

"I know he'll make a better King than the ones before him." Ser Barristan said, "Don't judge him for the sins of his Father, for he is nothing like him."

"He's not responsible for his Father's actions." Lyra said, knowing not to judge another for someone else's crime, "I just hope the North will find it in their hearts and look beyond their pride to see him as himself, not as the Mad King."

Ser Barristan smiled, his eyes perusing her facial features, as though he was looking at the past. "That would mean the world to Aegon if he heard those words." he said, making Lyra smile slightly, "I'll keep that in mind, Ser Barristan." she said, nodding her head as they turned a corner and passed by an open door where Lyra stopped abruptly and back tracked when she glimpsed what was inside.

"My Lady?" Ser Barristan asked, confused by her sudden backwards walk as she stood in the opening. Lyra didn't hear him as she stared at the shelves of books within the room.

"This is the library." Ser Barristan said as Lyra's eye widened and lit up at the word before she walked, almost zombie-like towards one of the bookshelves and picked up a book, her fingers running along the covers. "It has been a long time since I entered a library."

"Has it really been that long?" Ser Barristan asked as Lyra stared at the books as though it were a gold mine, which to her it was.

"Too long." Lyra said before finding a place to sit in one of the chairs, "This will definitely be my happy place." she said as a relaxed smile came to her face as she opened the book and began absorbing its contents.

Ser Barristan breathed out a laugh as he took his seat in a chair not too far from hers before picking up a book as well and started reading. He glanced at Lyra from the corner of his eye to see her engrossed in the book. ' _Just like him.'_ Ser Barristan thought to himself, the image of Lyra turning into the Prince for a split second before it disappeared. From the moment he saw her in the throne room, he thought he was seeing the ghost of Lyanna Stark. She looked so much like her, but he saw traces of _him_ in her bone structure. He could not explain the joy he felt when Aegon appointed him as her personal guard, that way he could see for himself the similarities she shares with the Prince and his love. So far, he sees Rhaegar's love for books has been passed onto her, along with her reserved and pained personality. From that moment on, Ser Barristan the Bold vowed to protect his friend's daughter no matter what.


	5. Getting to Know You

Aegon walked through the castle as he made his way to the library. Lately he has been spending his free time reading and catching up on the history of the country he intends to rule. Even before he came to Westeros, his teachers, Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah told him about the customs and politics of the Seven Kingdoms and what Houses support each other. The most recent book he's been reading was called _The Dance of Dragons_ , and he could not wait to continue reading where he left off.

When he arrived at the hallway that held the chamber he intended to visit, he saw Ser Barristan standing stationary outside the library. He had a strange smile on his face as he stood unmoving until he saw Aegon approach, "Your Grace." he bowed his head in respect upon seeing the King.

"Ser Barristan." Aegon acknowledged before asking, "Is Princess Lyra with you?" at the man tilting his head towards the library, he got his answer. "You are relieved of your duties for the rest of the day. I'll watch her from here." Aegon said, shocking the old knight with his order, but kept it hidden as he bowed and reluctantly left his post.

Upon entering the library, he was taken by surprise when he saw Lyra sitting by the window with a book in her lap. Her eyes were glued to the pages and seemed to be lost within the world that is written. Aegon couldn't tear his eyes away from the far away yet peaceful expression on her face. She was beautiful and serene, yet cold to the touch. Like the freezing North Ser Jorah described to him.

Lyra felt someone's gaze on her, making her look up to see the Dragon King standing at the doorway. Not wanting to be impolite, she stood up and curtsied to the monarch, "Your Grace, forgive me, I did not hear you come in." she said, holding the book to her chest and her head bowed.

Aegon smiled slightly as he held his hand up, "That's quite alright, you were engrossed in that book and it would have been rude of me to interrupt." he said as his eyes trailed to the book in her hand, recognizing the cover, "' _The Dance of Dragons._ '"

Lyra held up the book, a microscopic smile on her stoic face, "It is one of my favorite books, I read it quite often. I have another back at Winterfell." she said, stroking the spine as she looked at the book fondly.

Aegon smiled, sighing through his nose, "I just started reading that book." he said, "I just got to the part where Cregan Stark agreed to support Rhaenyra Targaryen in her campaign for the throne."

"Do you want it back?" Lyra offered, but he shook his head, "It's fine." he said before another smile came to his lips, "In fact, since you love this book and have read quite a few times, could you read it to me?" he requested, surprising Lyra as she looked at him strangely.

Lyra stared at Aegon, noting with some annoyance how he seemed somewhat childlike with that smile. She kept her icy mask in place as Aegon came forward and sat down in the spot next to where she was sitting in earlier. WIth a quiet hum, she sat next to him, ignoring the stare he was directing at her, "Since this a request from the King himself, it would be unbecoming to refuse." she said as she flipped open the book, "You left off on Cregan Stark, correct?"

Aegon replied 'yes' as she found the exact page of the book and read aloud to the King. She read every word written on the page in her clear Northern accented voice, creating pictures in both their heads as she talked about the civil war between the rival siblings. Aegon closed his eyes as her voice filled the room and soothed his soul. While it may seem cold, her lilting voice held a music that put minstrels to shame. If he was being honest, he found her speaking to be a beautiful part of her body, he felt he could listen to her forever and not get bored. Opening his eyes, he stared at her face, taking note of the slight change in expressions as she read a passage that interested her, her icy mask holding some warmth that was hidden deep inside.

They spent the entire afternoon reading as the sky started to go dark until the princess closed the book when she read the last word. "...and that's the story of the _Dance of Dragons._ "

Aegon clapped his hands slowly, surprising Lyra when she realized how close the King was to her, almost leaning against her shoulder, looking drowsy and on the verge of sleep. "Beautiful. Thank you princess." Aegon said, moving from his relaxed position next to Lyra to give her some space.

Lyra nodded, "It was my pleasure, Your Grace." she honestly said, shocked with herself and how she enjoyed reading to the King. While it seemed like a ridiculous request to some, it made her see Aegon in a different light compared to the hardened warrior King she pictured him before. This reminded her of how she used to read to her siblings in the Godswood or to the servants back at Winterfell to pass the time and help those who can't read, to learn the history of Westeros.

Aegon smiled as he looked at her again, which was pretty often while she was reading, "You have a fondness for history."

Lyra looked down, feeling shy underneath his violet gaze, but didn't show it as she held the book in her lap, "I find it important to learn of another's accomplishments as well as their past mistake so we don't repeat them." she traced the cover's designs with her fingers, "These two dragons, it didn't matter who won the throne, for in the end, they both lost, now neither Rhaenyra or Aegon II are not well remembered in the history of Westeros."

Aegon nodded, ashamed of his ancestors' follies, "Yes. Thankfully I have no bitter sibling itching to take my head off anymore, so there won't be another _Dance of Dragons_." he said, happy yet bitter about his brother being dead.

"I certainly hope not." Lyra said, "And it is my hope that there won't be anymore Mad Kings within your bloodline. Targaryens have wed brother and sister for hundreds of years, and if memory serves me correctly, there was an old saying about a coin." she added with amusing expression.

"That's right." Aegon said, staring off into space, "Every child knows that the Targaryens have always danced too close to madness. My father was not the first. King Jaehaerys once told Ser Barristan that madness and greatness are two sides of the same coin. Every time a new Targaryen is born, he said, the gods toss the coin in the air and the world holds its breath to see how it will land." he said, remembering what the old knight told him about the previous Targaryens.

"I'm glad you are aware, even more so knowing that your coin didn't land on madness." Lyra said, plain and simple, not turning to acknowledge the look of surprise Aegon sent her for her blunt compliment.

"Thank you, I'm glad I'm meeting someone's expectations, given who my Father was." Aegon said, feeling happy that someone outside of his circle doesn't think him mad.

Lyra faced Aegon with her ever stoic gaze, "Not all children are like their Fathers, and you are most definitely not him. There _will_ be high expectation of you if and when you take the Iron Throne. People will be scared, some will rejoice in the downfall of the Lannister reign. You must practice patience and follow the wisdom of your trusted council that will tell you straight to your face about what a King should and should not do." she said, lecturing him in a firm tone, "Reparations and reconciliations will take some time, years even, but by the time you step down and abdicate your throne to one of your sons, Westeros will trust and restore faith to House Targaryen once again." Aegon stared at her with wide eyes, she spoke in a commanding voice, yet it held a hint of determination that made him feel more like a King than he is now.

Lyra realized what she just said and cleared her throat, "My apologies, my lips seem to have left me." she said, trying to keep herself composed.

Aegon chuckled under his breath, "Don't be, it's actually rather refreshing...and motivating."

Lyra nodded, before glancing out the window to see the sky completely dark. As if on cue, her body felt extremely tired from the day she spent wandering the island and reading to the King.

"You are tired." Aegon stated, catching the exhaustion in her eyes.

"A little." Lyra admitted before Aegon stood up, "I'll escort you to your room." he said, offering his hand to her.

If Lyra had been any other maiden, she would have smiled and giggled at the gesture. But having gotten used to such frivolous acts from other Northern, and a few Southern lords, she sported a small polite smile that didn't seem to reach her eyes. Accepting his hand, she left the book on where she sat as Aegon pulled her to her feet and looped their arms together before leading her out of the library and towards her chambers.

Aged blue eyes saw the King and Northern Princess leave the library from the corner of the hallway. He didn't technically leave his post when Aegon ordered him to, so instead, he stayed within ear shot incase either King or Princess had need of him. But looking at the exiled King and hidden Princess, he felt as though he's been caught in the middle. He's sworn an oath to protect and fight for Aegon as the true King of the Seven Kingdoms, yet he also made a promise to the dead Prince that he would protect his daughter. He knew Aegon was better than his Father, yet he didn't know how he would react if he were to find out there was another Targaryen besides him that may have a stronger claim to the throne.

As old as he is, he was not deaf to the whispers and gossip flying around the castle. Even Ser Jorah himself told him of what he suspects the King intended for the Princess. It wouldn't be a terrible match, but there will still be that lie the two heirs are not aware of and could potentially tear the nation apart if someone isn't careful.

He sighed, "I really am getting old." he said to himself before leaving for his own chambers to contemplate what might happen next.

* * *

The next three days became a blur for Lyra who spent most of her time in the library, only leaving to wander the island for some fresh air and freedom. She still worries for her family, and would often time stare at the horizon, if only to catch a glimpse of the Stark sails coming closer to the island. Whenever she was not in the library or wandering the castle, she would find good company in Missandei and Irri, learning to speak in Dothraki with the two girls if only to kill some time in her day before going to sleep.

She meets with Aegon at least once each day before he returns to his duties, the times she does see him is when he visits her in the library and requests her to read to him whatever book she held in her hand. As strange as the request is, she didn't seem to mind it, in fact, she rather enjoys it because they would discuss the book's contents afterwards. The most recent book they've read together was about the Good Queen Alysanne, a Targaryen Queen Lyra greatly admired for her active role in her husband's reign.

"Out of all the Queens who stood beside their King, this one is who I find to be the true embodiment and perfect example of a female ruler." Lyra said, rather fondly as she read the passage in the book, a small smile that lit up her features as Aegon leaned closer on their designated spot on the window.

"The smallfolk loved her, and she loved them." Aegon said, equally fond of the Good Queen as he traced the picture of his famed ancestors, "King Jaehaerys would have been nothing without her as his Queen." he added, admiring the memory of them.

"Yes," Lyra nodded in agreement, "Their reign was the longest and most prosperous in the Seven Kingdoms. While they had their quarrels and disagreements over the succession when he passed over his first granddaughter as potential heir, they were still able to reconcile and rule together." she said with her rare peaceful smile adorning her beautiful face, "Truly a union built on love that made the kingdom grow. Westeros mourned them, from the North, to Dorne, they grieved their beloved monarchs the way children mourn their parents. Their ashes joined together, as they were in life, and kept beneath the Red Keep." she said, wistfully as she pictured what historians wrote, "'And the realm never saw their like again.'"

Aegon gave a melancholy smile, "They truly fall into the best Kings and Queens within the Targaryen Dynasty. It makes me happy to know that not all of my family members were afflicted with madness."

"Just because there was one bad egg, doesn't mean they're all rotten." Lyra bluntly said, hoping to comfort him.

"Thank you." Aegon said, before realizing how close he was to her while they were reading the book together, his arm was almost around her and his chest was almost touching her shoulder. Lyra must've noticed it too from the small sound of surprise she made between her closed lips when she looked up at Aegon. Quickly moving away, but kept a small distance between them, he apologized, "My apologies, it seems I have forgotten myself." he said, trying to keep himself from blushing in embarrassment, which is surprising to him since he's usually one who never shies from women.

Lyra seemed to blush a little as well, but kept it hidden by her hair, "You were interested in the book, it's natural to forget your surroundings like that." she said, silently admitting to herself for being unaware of how close she and Aegon were just moments ago.

Aegon felt a little comforted by Lyra's statement and decided to blame it on their shared over for reading rather than that voice in his head telling him to get closer to her for more intimate reasons. "So you idolise Good Queen Alysanne for her role?" he said, changing the subject back to the book.

Lyra glanced down at the book, "Personally I love her because she didn't allow herself to be a simple broodmare for the purpose of making heirs. Though I will credit her for birthing thirteen, an impressive feet on that part. But more than that, was her loyalty and love for her people as well as her husband. She was his most trusted council, something that is quite rare in royal couples." She let out a very quiet laugh, "That, and because she was a fantastic archer and hunter in her youth."

Aegon's eyes sparkled in interest, "Are you an archer as well?" he asked, glancing down at her fingers to see some former callus marks that would've been left behind by holding a bow and arrow.

Lyra flexed her fingers in response, "Once, but that was a long time ago." she answered, but Aegon detected a lie within her voice.

"Perhaps I can teach you sometime, help you relearn the skill." Aegon offered, though in actuality, he wanted to test her skill, see what abilities she holds behind her ladylike demeanor.

* * *

The next day, Lyra and Aegon found themselves outside on the edge of the archery field.

' _How'd I get here again?'_ Lyra thought to herself as she stood in her archer attire as she stood beside the King on the archery field, the Unsullied soldier setting up the practice dummies that have targets painted on their chests.

Aegon adjusted his hand guard for holding the arrows before he picked up the bow and quiver. Glancing at Lyra, he had to hold back a curse at how her attire hugged her curves and the trousers showed off her long toned legs. He breathed to remain calm, trying to keep himself from picturing those legs wrapped around his waist.

"Now, you've seen your brothers shoot arrows before, correct?" Aegon asked as the Unsullied left the field.

Lyra nodded, "I have, Your Grace." she answered, feeling the eyes of the other Dothraki who were standing behind them, observing their King teach the Princess.

"It's all pretty straight forward, aim and shoot." Aegon said as he notched his bow before aiming at the target then releasing it, hitting it dead in the center.

"Your turn." Aegon said, handing the bow to Lyra who took it, her fingers brushing with his for a second before he released the weapon. Taking one of the arrows from the quiver, she carefully notched the bow and slowly pulled on the string, she kept steady for a moment before loosed the arrow, the projectile flying past the dummy.

She heard laughing behind her and a few words in Dothraki, while she didn't completely understand the language, she could tell they were saying words of mockery. "What do your men say?" she asked, not looking behind her.

Aegon, having learned Dothraki quite fluently, knew what his riders said, and had to resist the urge to glare fire at them for their insolence. "They...say it is unbecoming of women to aim an arrow...among other things." he said, not wanting to disrespect the Princess.

Lyra nodded, "I see. Well, nothing I could do about it except practice." she said, hiding a mischievous side as she picked up another arrow and notched it before releasing.

 _*THWACK*_

Aegon's eyes widen when the arrow struck the dummy. "I missed the target." Lyra stated, keeping the smirk from crawling onto her face when she heard the men exclaimed in surprise.

Aegon turned to her in exasperation, "Missed? You hit him in the eyeball." he said, pointing at the dummy that had an arrow sticking out of where the right eye socket is located.

Lyra hid her smirk quite well as she picked up another arrow, "Let me try hitting the center." she said as she loosed again. At the loud sound of the arrow hitting the dummy, "Missed again." Aegon raised an eyebrow, "You just took away his ability to have sons." he said, resisting the urge to shield his parts with his hands at the imaginary pain. He didn't have to look behind him to see some of the Dothraki shift uncomfortably at the sight of the arrow sticking out down south, no doubt fearful for what the Princess might do to them should they piss her off.

For the first time since she came to the island, she laughed under her breath and allowed a smile to grace her features. Turning to Aegon, she couldn't help but delight in his dumbfounded expression, "I lied, I practice archery everyday." she said, smiling unreservedly, showing a side she kept hidden behind her icy walls.

Aegon smiled in spite of himself, "I'm duly impressed." he said before gently taking the bow from her hand and quickly notching an arrow then released, his arrow splitting the one sticking out of the eye.

Lyra raised an eyebrow, "Hm? You're trying to make me feel bad." she accused, though her tone was friendly.

Aegon laughed through his nose and gave her an innocent smile, "Oh not at all, my hand slipped."

Lyra took that as a challenge before taking the bow back from Aegon and notching the arrow. But she took him, and everyone who gathered by surprise when she pointed towards the sky. She leaned against one foot as she lowered the bow, her other hand coming up and counted off her fingers, "5...4...3...2...1." the moment she made a fist, the arrow came back down and struck the dummy into the top of his head.

Aegon couldn't hide how impressed he was by that, and neither could their audience that applauded her shot. Turning to Lyra, whose mouth quirked up in a half smile, held out the bow to him, waiting for him to take his turn. Returning her smile, he took the bow back and made another fancy shot.

* * *

"They seem to be enjoying themselves." Ser Jorah said to Ser Barristan as they watched the King and Princess take turns shooting arrows. The two knights stood together atop the ramparts, focusing on the Targaryen and Stark from a distance.

"Indeed." Ser Barristan said, his eyes never leaving the two, "I've never seen the King make those expressions before." he said, having observed Aegon's behavior when around the Princess.

"Nor have I." Jorah concurred, just as surprised, "The Princess seems to also be warming up to him as well. Or rather, being around him melts the ice around her." he added, remembering her stone cold expressions that seemed permanent from an outsider's perspective.

"Fire melts ice, yet ice can also cool down fire." Ser Barristan commented, earning a questioning look from the bear, "What do you mean by that?"

"Fire burns those who come to close to its flame. Yet the Stark Princess is somehow able to stay near the King without getting burned." the old knight said, contemplating as he kept his attention Aegon and Lyra.

Jorah stared at the former Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, having noticed the subtle difference within the knight's stance ever since the Princess appeared. He knew of Aegon's orders for Ser Barristan were to guard Lyra, and the old knight is serious in following the King's command. Yet there was a haunting behind his eyes whenever he looked at the Princess, a grief that was painfully hidden within the old man.

"Does he really plan on asking her?" Ser Barristan asked, mildly worried for the two.

"When the time is right." Jorah answered, curious as to when Aegon will have that discussion with the Princess. "It would seal an alliance, as well as reconcile his Father's wrongdoings against them." he let out a sigh, "Yet...I can tell he's lonely." he said, remembering the quiet sadness Aegon's eyes reveal whenever he thinks he's alone.

"Aye, people worship and admire him, yet they can never truly understand him...not even us." Ser Barristan regretfully said, looking down slightly before returning to the King and Princess as a small hopeful smile crawled onto his face, "But maybe this girl can help him, she's already making him smile." he said, smiling fondly at the two who finished training and were already putting the weapons away.

Jorah couldn't help but smile as well, "Yes, you are right." it was his turn to sigh, "I only pray to the Gods that she doesn't already have a betrothed...and that her Mother and brother will consent to the match." he said, not looking forward to that kind of meeting.

* * *

Lyra sighed in relief as she flexed her fingers, cracking the joints in the process, "I feel so much better." she said to Aegon who walked beside her, his face held a small smile after the time he spent with Lyra out on the archery field.

"I can tell. I must say, you are quite the show off." Aegon said, still amazed by her skill as an archer from all the fancy tricks she pulled with the bow and arrow.

"So are you." Lyra retorted, her smile mirroring his own, "If I'm not mistaken, you are also skilled with the sword."

Aegon breathed out a laugh, "Not to boast, but I am. Have you ever picked up a sword?" he asked, getting to know her further.

"I have. I am on par with my brother." Lyra said, eyes turning sad for a moment as she thought of her twin, "Although I love fighting, I don't enjoy killing." she said honestly, never taking enjoyment out of taking another life.

"What do you enjoy, besides reading and archery?" Aegon asked, watching Lyra's expression, no longer stoic, change as a soft smile appeared on her lips, "I like singing and playing the harp."

Aegon's steps faltered slightly as a sense of deja vu shook him, remembering Ser Barristan telling him about how his brother Rhaegar used to play the harp and sing for the peasants of Flea Bottom.

"Your Grace?" Lyra asked, wondering about the dazed expression on his face. Aegon shook himself out of his momentary trance when he heard her voice, "It's nothing." he said, giving her his best reassuring smile.

Lyra decided to let it go before Missandei appeared, smiling at the Princess before addressing Aegon, "Your Grace, a ship from Dorne has arrived." she informed the King who nodded, "Good, have them meet me within the Chamber of the Painted Table. I will be there shortly." he said, pleased the Dornish have arrived on schedule.

Missandei bowed, "At once, Your Grace." she said before glancing at Lyra with a smile, "Princess Lyra."

Lyra bowed her head to her in return, "Lady Missandei." she said before taking her leave to await the Dornish.

Aegon sighed quietly, "I better go wait for them. I apologize for cutting our time short." he said, turning to Lyra who gave him a cordial smile, "'Tis fine. Do your duty."

Aegon nodded before he turned to walk away, "I'll see you soon, Princess Lyra." he said, smiling to himself as Lyra walked in the opposite direction that led towards the library.

As the King made his way towards the Chamber of the Painted Table, his mind wandered to Lyra's smile, he couldn't help but admire the beautiful smile that was on her face, it made her glow in an enchanting way, as though a natural light was coming off of her. Yes, warmth suited her much better. Yet he was still curious about what else she hides behind her walls. He wanted to see the center of her, see for himself the fire she hides inside her walls. He smiled to himself as he thought of the cracks that were made on her walls, how he was able to peek inside and catch a glimpse of the young mischievous woman on the archery field. Yes, he truly is looking forward to seeing what else she is hiding about herself.

* * *

Lyra sighed to herself as she walked down the corridor that led to the library. She was surprised at herself for her display at the field, she has never done anything so daring since...she paused in her steps at the direction her thoughts were threatening to take her. She didn't want to think of her Father and the happy times they shared together as a family because it was too painful for her endure, not since she received that horrible news about his death.

The Lannisters executing Eddard Stark shocked her to the point where it made her apathetic to everything and everyone around her, save her brother, Mother and Ghost. The pain and grief numbed her, turning her into the Ice Maiden.

Lyra shook her head as she continued her journey to her sanctuary. She cannot go back to being that happy peaceful girl anymore, not while the war wages on, not until her Father's soul is put to rest and the Lannisters' rule is no more.

Aegon's face suddenly appeared within her mind, surprising her as she placed a hand to her forehead, "What is wrong with me?" she quietly asked herself as she arrived at the library and started browsing the book shelves, trying to find a good book to help distract herself.

Why would she think about Aegon so suddenly? When she first arrived at Dragonstone, she was anticipating a tyrant who was hell bent on burning cities to the ground if it meant sitting on the Iron Throne. While he does intend to take back his crown, he has demonstrated no tyrannical qualities that would give her cause to fear him. No, she saw nothing but curiosity and fondness for history whenever they read a book together. Not only that, but she has also seen him hold court for the residents of the island, the way he calmly and patiently solved their problems with the help of his advisors made her change her views on him instantly.

She clenched her hand into a fist at her side as she paused for a moment. What is it about Aegon that has made near impossible for her mask to stay on? How is it that he is able chip away at the cracks being formed upon the wall she has built around herself? She glared at the ground, confused at her conflicted feeling regarding the Dragon King before plucking a random book from the shelf and stroding over to her designated spot.

WIth a sigh, she plopped herself down in her seat by the window. When she leaned back, she thought she heard a stone move. Mildly startled by the sound, she turned to the rocks surrounding the window, her hand came up to trace the texture of stone slab that made the base of said window. She continued feeling the rough edges until she felt a stone wobble. Pushing on the same stone slab, she saw it moved out of place little. Being the curious and intrigued person she is, she carefully pushed the slab of stone up, grunting at the effort until the stone finally gave and was lifted up a little. When she finally lifted the stone wide enough for her to look inside, she was surprised to see a wooden chest with the Targaryen crest on top.

* * *

 ** _I'm out of juice, can't squeeze out anymore. Thank you to all who have reviewed, favored and followed this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter cause I worked really hard on it to make up for the two month hiatus I put you all through. Leave a review and tell me what your thoughts are if you liked this chapter. Thank you._**


	6. Viper, Wooden Chest, & the King's Offer

Aegon sat at the Painted Table with the side of his face resting on his fist as he waited for Missandei to arrive with their guests. His eyes traced the well detailed map that was carved into the stone by his ancestors, from Dorne to the North, yet his mind was on a certain pale skinned beauty. In his time spent with her, he completely forgot about the Dornish people whom he was seeking an alliance with a month prior to meeting Lyra. He went through his memory and cursed himself when he recalled what happened in the Rebellion and who were involved and affected by the war. His brother, Rhaegar, for all intents and purposes, dishonored his wife, Elia Martell, for Lyanna Stark. Although the Lannisters are the Martell's least favorite House, relations between the Dornish and the Northerners are still sour because of what the former determine to be the root of what happened to Elia. If Jorah's claim to her being the spitting image of her aunt to be true, then this may very well create some hostilities should the Martells learn of Lyra's presence.

"Your Grace." Missandei's startled him out of his thoughts before he looked up to see his advisor in the doorway with a Dornish man dressed in noble clothes stood behind her.

"Oberyn Martell has arrived." Missandei announced, stepping aside for the older man to come forth. The man before him was dressed in bright Dornish clothes that had sun embroidery designs on the cloth. His hair was black and his eyes were sharp. He carried an air of confidence that felt almost deadly, as though he was ready strike at anyone like the Red Viper he is.

"King Aegon," Oberyn said as he bowed in respect, "at last we meet." he straightened himself up before he stepped further into the chamber.

"Prince Oberyn Martell." Aegon nodded in acknowledgement, "Thank you for coming all this way. I'm sure you must've been busy." he said as the Dornishman sat in one of the chairs close to him.

"Oh, not at all." Oberyn shook his head, "I had plenty of free time, and I didn't want to refuse a King's request." he said with a shrug before a cunning look steeled over his eyes, "Especially when presented a very rare opportunity to rid the lions." he added, smirking in a way that spelled vengeance.

Aegon allowed a feint smirk to cross his features, "Glad you share my enthusiasm, after what I heard about your sister, it seemed only fair that I give your people the justice they've been denied of in the past two decades."

A sour look came onto Oberyn's face, "Yes, you know what Tywin and his Mountain have done...and you know what I want." he said, quietly seething in anger at the thought of what happened to his sister. "Initially, my brother Doran wanted to stay neutral and let the lions and wolves have at each other for the sake of avoiding war and death among our people."

Aegon nodded, "There are many who want to dethrone the Lannisters, mainly the North for the unjust execution of their Warden of the North, and Dorne for their murdered Princess and her children..." he clenched his hand into fists against the armrest of his chair, "...my brother's children." he added, sharing in Oberyn anger for what happened to those innocent babes.

"Yes, I heard about what happened to the Eddard." Oberyn said, looking down slightly, "As much as I blame Lyanna Stark for being the cause of the Rebellion, I didn't dislike Eddard, not one bit. He was a good honorable respectable man, and the only other person in this world who showed anger and demanded justice for Elia and her children. He is also the only one with enough balls to stand up to Robert." he let out a mournful sigh, "We'll never see his like again."

Aegon almost felt relieved at his statement because it showed him that not all the Starks were hated by Dorne. "We never will." the Dragon King hummed, thinking about Lyra's Father, and how much his death must've affected her personally.

Oberyn sighed again as he composed himself, "I'm sure you are aware of my brother Doran's health which prevents him from traveling."

Aegon nodded, "I am. Though I am also aware of the alliance my brother forged with him on the promise of marrying his daughter, Arianne Martell, to Viserys." he said, surprising Oberyn, "Yes, I know your brother was plotting to overthrow the Lannisters for quite some time. As much as his health deters him, his mind is sharper than any blade held in a warrior's hand."

Oberyn chuckled under his breath, "He'll be happy with that compliment." he said before sighing, "Yes, we had hoped to provide your brother with an army, as well as a lovely bride to make his heirs for when he wanted to take back the throne. Destroying the Lannister dynasty would have been the greatest act of vengeance." he said in disappointment.

Aegon scoffed, "You dodged an arrow, he'd have made Princess Arianne's life a living hell. That, and he'd have turned the country into rubble just to sit on the Iron Throne." he said, remembering how abusive his brother was to people, "That fool was just a mere tool in your quest for revenge. But I will not be like that." he fixed Oberyn with a warning look, "I'll make this perfectly clear Prince Oberyn, I sought an alliance with you for the sole purpose of dethroning House Lannister. Mutual distaste for the lions aside, there better not be any form of schemes to undermine or to usurp me." he said, eyes glowing in an eerie way that made him look even more dragon like.

Oberyn could see that the Dragon King was not joking and will not be manipulated the way Viserys was before his demise. Bowing his head, he said, "You have my word, Your Grace. My people and I merely want justice for my sister and her children. The Dornish are at your disposal, and are ready to spill Lannister blood to help you take back your throne."

Aegon allowed a smile to grace his features, "Good, and as compensation, should the chance to capture the Mountain, or even Tywin, arise, I'll be more than happy to gift them to you." he said, earning a pleased smile from the Red Viper, imagining Gods what he might have planned for those two.

"You sing my song Your Grace." Oberyn said with a jovial smile before turning serious again, "There's...another thing my brother wanted to discuss with you in regards to this alliance."

"Oh?" Aegon raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue, "Arianne, my niece, is still unmarried." Oberyn took a breath, "Doran is offering his daughter to you as a wife should you have need of one who can provide you with heirs and make our alliance stronger. She's a very beautiful woman and is well versed in politics and what the smallfolk need after the war is over." he said, laying his brother's offer on the table for Aegon to take.

Aegon wasn't surprised by this offer and fully expected it when he made contact with the Dornishmen. Originally, he was willing to take Doran up on his offer if it meant strengthening his ties with the strong House and gain a competent wife that will not only provide him with heirs, but help him rule the Seven Kingdoms. But now, as Lyra's face flashed within his mind, he couldn't find it in his very being to marry another that is not her.

"My apologies Prince Oberyn, but I have to respectfully decline your offer." Aegon said after a moment of silence.

Oberyn had a curious look on his face, "Why is that? If you don't mind me asking that is."

A secretive smile ghosted across Aegon's lips, "I already have a bride in mind."

It was Oberyn's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Really, who?" he glanced at Missandei who has remained silent since coming here, "You?" he asked, "Not that there's anything wrong, you _are_ a very lovely woman yourself." he added with a wink that made Missandei laugh and shake her head, "No, Prince Oberyn. I already have someone."

"Then who is the lucky bride?" Oberyn asked, turning back to Aegon who looked amused, "It's a secret."

"I must know." Oberyn said, playfully whining and begging like a child, which amused them.

"Not telling." Aegon said, fighting to keep the smile off his face as the famous self-respecting Red Viper _pouted_ at his final answer.

Oberyn sighed in defeat, "Very well, Your Grace, I will leave it be. Though I must warn you, I do have a knack for finding things out without even trying." he said, noticing a small twitch in Aegon's hand and how his expression faltered for a split second before retaining its mask.

"Have it your way." Aegon said, concealing the slight fear he has should Oberyn follow that promise. Turning to Missandei he requested, "Missandei, could you please show Prince Oberyn to his bed chambers?" Missandei bowed her head, "Of course, Your Grace. If you would please follow me." she said, turning to the Dornishman who got up from his seat and followed her out of the chamber.

This left Aegon alone with his thoughts. He formed an alliance with one of the Lannisters' least favorite and most angered Houses. While he is happy that he has gained an ally within the Red Viper who shares his disgust towards Tywin, he was still tense at the idea of Oberyn finding out about Lyra and meeting her. He admitted to disliking Lyanna Stark, what if her resemblance to her aunt, as Jorah mentioned before, would raise the Viper's ire.

Without thinking, his body raised itself from the chair he was sitting in and left the chamber. Going by instinct to find his Ice Maiden.

* * *

Lyra glared at the book in her hand, she hasn't once turned a page or even gotten passed one word in a sentence.

' _Ignore it...ignore the chest.'_ Lyra chanted inside her head as she kept her back to the hidden compartment she recently found. The moment she saw that chest, her hands itched to open it and see what was inside. But that voice inside her head told her it wasn't right and that she shouldn't invade another's secret with Aegon in the castle. She was much better than that, and it would be dishonorable of her to desecrate his family's secret to satisfy her curiosity.

Lowering the book, she turned her head to glare at the slab of stone that hid that Targaryen crested chest inside. With a quiet growl, she turned away with a huff, "It is _not_ mine to open." she whispered to herself, the temptation becoming more irritating the longer she sat next to it. She clenched her hand into a fist and took deep breaths to calm herself down. Her fingers tapped on the book rhythmically before she set it down on the side table and stood up to walk out of the library, hoping a nice walk around the fortress will calm her down.

Her body was on autopilot, no destination in mind as she allowed her legs to carry her through the corridors. She sighed in frustration as that chest sprung up in her thoughts again, taunting her into opening it and revealing its secrets. ' _Ignore its existence, Lyra. It is of no use to you, we have to focus on the current war.'_ she chastised herself, trying to focus on the main reason on why she was here in the first place.

As she turned a corner, she didn't take notice of two other people coming towards her, or the gasp that came from the male until a voice called out, "Lyanna Stark?"

Lyra halted in her steps before looking up to see a tense Missandei standing next to a surprised and shocked Dornishman from what his clothes told her. She raised an eyebrow at the man who addressed her by her aunt's name, "You're mistaken, good ser. I am _Lyra_ Stark, niece to the woman you addressed me as." she said with a hint of annoyance, while this isn't the first time she was mistaken for her aunt, it was still irritating to be seen as Lyanna's ghost.

Oberyn blinked at the Northern accent that held almost no emotion save for that slight anger. Upon closer inspection, he noticed subtle difference within the girl's face. While it was only for a moment when he glimpsed Lyanna, he never forgot about the Northern beauty that made Rhaegar stray from his sister, in fact, no one did. She was wild and had a look of fierce determination as well as mischief, reminding people of the she-wolf she was born to be. But this girl, Lyra, her complexion was much paler than Lyanna's, and her eyes were cold, almost lifeless whereas Lyanna was full of spirit and life.

After a moment of silence, Oberyn bowed at the waist, "My apologies, I thought you were her." he said before raising himself to his height, meeting the stoic grey eyes of the wolf who didn't seem to care much for his apology.

"It is a common mistake. You're not the first to have called me that, and you very well won't be the last. So I forgive you." Lyra said, taking on her Ice Maiden moniker in the presence of this man.

"You're from Dorne." Lyra stated, glancing at his clothes and taking note of the thick foreign accent that rolled off his tongue.

"Correct. Prince Oberyn of House Martell." Oberyn introduced himself, holding out his hand in greeting, Lyra placed her cold fingers in the other's warm ones before lips kissed her knuckles.

"The Red Viper." Lyra stated, letting her hand fall back to her side, "A skilled fighter, spear preferably, master of poisons, travelled from here to Essos, and has bedded both men and women across the country." she listed off, remembering the rumors that circled around this man, "Or am I wrong?"

"You are not. Glad my reputation reaches so far in the frozen North." Oberyn said with a smile on his face, feeling pride and satisfaction.

"You can thank merchants and traders passing through, I was interested in their stories and weapons than the wine and silk they carried." Lyra answered, remembering the various travelers that visited the North growing up and how their stories entertained her and many others. "I also hear Dorne allows women freedom to fight. Is that true?"

Oberyn chuckled under his breath, "Of course. In fact, my daughters are well trained fighters. They are called the Sand Snakes of Dorne." he said, feeling pride as he talked about his daughters.

Lyra allowed a very small unnoticeable smile to grace her face, "You have much to be proud of there. My Father's vassals from Bear Island has female warriors who are brave enough to pick up the sword, though sadly, the rest of the North has yet to give their daughters that same privilege." Her lips quirked up into what some would call a smirk if they looked closely, "My younger sister Arya and I, however, seem to have broken that tradition in favor of the sword."

Oberyn's eyebrows rose at that sentence, "Really now?"

"I jest not. She dreams of being a warrior like Queen Visenya, Northern Queen Lyra, and the Rhoynar Queen Nymeria." Lyra said with a hint of pride in her voice as she thought of her little sister.

"My second daughter is named after my ancestor Rhoynar Queen." Oberyn said with a laugh, feeling flattered that his ancestor is praised by a Northern child. "If your younger sister is as much a warrior she dreams of becoming, have her visit Dorne, she would definitely get along with my children."

Lyra nodded her head in acknowledgement at that notion, "When the war is over, I do believe she would enjoy that, broaden her horizons so to speak. She's always been one for adventure and battle." she said, her voice dropping as she talked about her sister.

Oberyn caught the look of sadness in her eyes, "Lady Lyra?" he asked in concern, watching stormy grey eyes shift color with the girl's emotions.

Lyra quickly composed herself, "I'm alright, talking about my sister, any member of my family makes me want to return to the battlefield and free my younger sisters from the Lion's Den." she said, staring off in the distance, her voice changing into that of a wolf.

Oberyn's eyes darkened at the mention of the Lannisters, "I understand that feeling. The Lannisters _will_ pay their debts Milady, that I can assure. From one older sibling to another, they will not take your younger sisters the way they've taken mine." he said, sympathizing and understanding her ire, having been in the same position as she against the same House that murdered his sister and her children.

Lyra locked he direwolf grey eyes with the Viper's, catching a look of anger and vengeance within the man's pupils. "It is upon my Father's honor that they be brought to justice. For my Father, my Northern kin, and for Princess Elia of House Martell." she said, making Oberyn stare a her in surprise, "Ned Stark may have served Robert Baratheon as a brother, but he never forgave or forgotten the man he pardoned for his foul act against your defenceless sister and her children. You hold a grudge against my House because of what happened with Lyanna Stark, but my Father was her brother just as you were to Elia. The Mountain's crime is an atrocity he took as a personal attack upon our Northern sister, and all the daughters that follow." she added, remembering her Father's private talks with her Mother and the anger he carried regarding Tywin and the Ser Gregor and his fears of them coming to their door.

Oberyn's eyes shined with awe and surprise at how she described her Father, and couldn't help but hold more respect for the man who wanted to restore his sister's honor. "I don't hold a grudge against your House Lady Lyra, fore the ones who deserve it are the Lannisters." he said, his voice above a whisper as he spoke, "Ned Stark was a good and honorable man, one my people can never hate. I wanted to thank him personally for showing defiance and anger for Elia, but the Lannisters took that away as well. So, it is through you, that my House, as well as my people, wish to extend our condolences and gratitude to your Father." Oberyn declared, bowing his head to Lyra in respect.

Lyra bowed her head in return, "And I thank you. It is also my hope that our Houses can bridge a friendship and win this war against the Lannisters together."

Oberyn smiled at her, "I hope for that as well...which I'm sure His Grace would appreciate as well." he added, turning his head to look behind him.

Aegon walked out from behind the wall he was hiding behind to greet all three of them, "Before you accuse me of eavesdropping, I was merely waiting for you two to finish before I made my appearance." he explained, walking towards them as Missandei, who has remained silent throughout Lyra's and Oberyn's conversation, bowed her head to Aegon with a smile on her face.

"As you say Your Grace. Though I must say, and I don't mean this as an insult," he said to Lyra who raised an eyebrow in question, "I never expected the Northern King's sister to be here in your castle, is she also here to form an alliance as well?" he asked, looking between the King and the Princess.

"I didn't come here by choice, Prince Oberyn. An Ironborn brought me here hoping to strike a deal with the King and gain some favor by gifting me to him as a pet." Lyra explained, watching Oberyn's eyes widened before adding, "It didn't work out for him, he's dead. I am simply a guest in his house until King Robb agrees to an alliance. Though with the war demanding his presence, I fear it may take some time."

Oberyn nodded in understanding, "I see, that's too bad, I was hoping to meet the Young Wolf today, see for myself if he is truly a Direwolf like his Father despite his Mother's fish blood." he said, vaguely recalling the woman who was directly related to that harpy of a sister who so happened to be previously married to the dead drunk King's Hand.

"Tully are his features, and though he is young by your standards, his Stark heritage proves mighty and strong in the face of battle against our shared foe and alongside his Northern brethren." Lyra said with narrowed eyes as she spoke of her brother with pride.

Oberyn's face held surprise and was impressed by her description of the Northern King. Glancing at Aegon, he caught a hint of a smile that held fondness and pride for the way she spoke. In that instant, he made the connection, but kept it to himself as he smiled at Lyra, "I will take your word for it Princess Lyra. I just simply have to be patient and wait for that moment where I can spar with your brother."

Lyra nodded, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind the opportunity." she said, but in her mind, she was picturing her brother's incredulous expression upon meeting the Red Viper in person.

Oberyn breathed out a laugh before turning to Aegon who watched their exchange, the look he gave the King told him that he suspects something going on between the Dragon and the Direwolf. "Your Grace, Princess, if you'll excuse me, I do believe it is time I retire in my chambers now." he said, glancing at each of them before turning to Missandei who nodded, "Right this way." she said, as she led him in the direction to his chambers, leaving Aegon and Lyra alone in the corridor.

"Interesting fellow, I can understand why you'd forge an alliance with him." Lyra said, watching as Oberyn disappeared behind a corner before turning to Aegon, "I take it your meeting with him earlier was a success?"

Aegon nodded, "It was, we have gained an ally in the Lannister's least favorite and most angered Houses in the Seven Kingdoms." he said as they begun their walk to the library.

"That's one of the Great Houses you have on your side." Lyra stated, "My brother has the Riverlands backing him thanks to his blood connection to Lord Hoster Tully. Should the Stark alliance pull through, not only will you have the North's support, you'll have two more Houses fighting alongside you. The remaining Baratheon brothers are fighting amongst themselves where the younger has the support of the Tyrells. I wouldn't count on either support unless you fly in on a dragon." She paused to take a breath, "House Arryn, I'm afraid, is remaining neutral in this war." she said, earning a surprised look from Aegon.

"House Arryn? I would've thought that House would rise up in rebellion as they've done in the last one." Aegon said, remembering the Houses that rose in rebellion against the Mad King.

" _Jon Arryn_ did for the sake of his foster sons." Lyra responded with a shake of her head, "But his wife, _Lysa Arryn,_ Mother's sister, _my Aunt_ , forsook the Tully words: _Family. Duty. Honor._ " she scoffed, "I never met that woman in my entire life until Mother and I brought Tyrion for trial. Big mistake. That woman is insane, unreasonable, and just awful. When we asked for her support against the Lannisters, she flat out refused, saying to Mother that the Knights of the Vale will stay to protect their Lord, my cousin, Robin Arryn." she said with an ill look to her face.

Aegon raised an eyebrow at how she spoke of her family members, "What else happened?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Lyra paused, a look of discomfort on her usually stoic face, "Let's just say madness is not reserved for Targaryens alone." A shiver ran down her spine, "That woman was breastfeeding her son when we brought Tyrion in."

"Isn't that normal for Mothers to do that for their children when they're infants?" Aegon asked, giving her a confused look before she suddenly gripped his shoulder, stopping him from walking as she fixed him with a stare.

" _Her 'infant' was eight._ " She slowly said, dragging out each word that came from her mouth.

Aegon's eyes widened as the most unpleasant image came to his mind, "You're meaning to tell me..." he didn't want to finish that sentence as she nodded. A shiver ran down his spine, his face scrunched up in disgust, "And the young lord...what's your assessment of him?" he asked, fighting to keep his food from rising to the surface.

"Honestly?" Lyra asked, Aegon nodded, "I value it."

"House Arryn will end with that sickly little boy. Nevermind he's my cousin and the son of a great man who took part in fostering my Father, but the way in which his Mother raised him, with so much delusions, I weep for that House and the East he will _Lord_ over. His mental and physical state will guarantee a miserable marriage to any House. Judging by his condition, it is doubtful if he would ever produce an heir when needed. But in the off chance, if he succeeds in creating an heir, who's to say they won't inherit his condition? House Arryn is no more thanks to Lysa Arryn." she finished with firmness and resolve as she gave him her honest answer.

Aegon was silent as he processed what Lyra said to him, the picture being painted in his mind becoming clear as he listened to the Northern Princess. "This does present a problem." Aegon said as they continued their walk to the library, "Are there no other Arryns the previous Lord left behind, not even a base born?" he asked Lyra who shook her head, "Jon Arryn was a man of duty, he would never dishonor his wife in such a way, though I fear she never upheld her vows in that lonely castle while her husband ran the Seven Kingdoms for Robert. While an illegitimate child does present an alternative to carrying the family line, it would be no surprise should Lysa kill an innocent child to keep her Sweet Robin on his ancestral seat. The woman sees enemies everywhere, even in her own keep."

"That truly is madness in its own right." Aegon said as Lyra nodded, "Proves such an affliction isn't reserved for Tagaryans alone." she stated as they arrived at the library.

"I'll certainly have a talk with Lady Arryn at some point. I understand why she would want to remain neutral for the sake of her son, but to ignore her lands and people who suffer under Lannister reign leaves me to question her competence as well as her son's if he _does_ rule the Vale." Aegon said with a contemplative look as he took his designated seat beside the window with Lyra.

"Add that to the list of things to think about after the war." Lyra said with a sigh as she sat down. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention Lyra, and for warning me in advance on what kind of woman I'll be having that conversation with." Aegon said with a look of discomfort that told her he was not look forward to meeting her Aunt Lysa. "Makes fighting in war look pleasing." Lyra quipped, making Aegon chuckle slightly at her jest.

Lyra composed herself when she remembered the reason why she left the library in the first place. "Your Grace, earlier I found something I thought you should see." she said, turning to Aegon who stared at her in surprise.

Taking his silence as her que, she turned her body to the stone slab that hid a secret compartment. Lifting the stone with a grunt, she showed Aegon the dragon crested chest inside. Moving the stone aside, she lifted the chest out of its hiding place before presenting it to the King.

"This belongs to you." She said, holding the chest out for Aegon to take. His eyes widened when he saw his family's sigil before carefully taking it from her hands, "You found this?" he asked, surprise evident in his expression as he held the chest in his lap.

Lyra leaned back, "Earlier today when you left for your meeting. I haven't looked inside if that's what you're wondering." she added, answering his unasked question.

"Why didn't you?" Aegon asked, watching her with curiosity as she looked down for a second before answering, "It's not mine to open. Whatever secret your family left inside that chest is for Targaryen eyes only, not a Stark's. I wanted to give that to you before I gave into temptation and see what's inside." she said, surprising Aegon with her explanation before a smile came to his lips.

"You truly are not like other nobles." Aegon said, glancing down at the chest in his lap, his fingers tracing the sigil absentmindedly, "Many would do the opposite just to satisfy their own agenda or curiousity." he added, looking back up at Lyra who smiled at his words.

"I'll take that as a compliment." she said, making Aegon chuckle under his breath. "You should, because this honorable and noble act you've shown me has strengthened my trust in you." he said, causing Lyra's heart to flutter at his words.

"You trust me?" Lyra asked, failing to keep the shock out of her voice.

"You're surprised?" Aegon responded with a raise of his eyebrow. "In the time you've spent here, you've shown me nothing but pure honesty and wisdom beyond your years, something every ruler should have by their side in times of peace and war." Aegon explained, having spent enough time with her to know how wise and honest she is in their talks. "So, I've been thinking long and hard about this, and I've decided to have you as part of my council." he said, surprising her as her eyes widened at his declaration.

Lyra was dumbfounded to silence as she she stared at Aegon with wide eyes, "Me?" was all she was able to say to the King.

Aegon smiled at her expression, "I haven't been thinking lightly on this course of action. I've spoken with my fellow knights and advisors, and they agreed to have another Northerner on the council, one who has been here their entire life and can share their knowledge and input when needed." he leaned forward slightly, "Lyra, the North is part of the Seven Kingdoms, and it would make your people proud and happy knowing they have a voice through their Princess whom they trust more than a Southerner to care for their needs." he added, hoping this would convince her to become part of his council.

Lyra was silent as she mulled over his proposal. She wasn't opposed to the idea, she herself has been present at her brother's war council in order to come up with strategies and offer some well needed advice to quell the Northern lords tempers that tend to rise during those meetings. But to become a part of King Aegon's council was something of a surprise to her. This was an opportunity she is not sure she should take and must think about.

"I..." Lyra began, completely speechless, "...I have to think on this." she said, knowing she can't make this decision lightly.

Aegon nodded in understanding, "I knew you would say that. Just something I want you to think about. I don't make this offer lightly. Someone as smart as you has much more to offer than what Westerosi traditions dictates. You'll be doing your nation proud." he said, honesty written on his face as he watched her facial expression.

Lyra swallowed her saliva at the look he was giving her, while his words rang true with his intentions behind his decisions, she saw something else that was hidden within those violet hues, but couldn't discern their meaning.

Unable to maintain her eye contact with the King, she looked away and said, "If it's alright with you Your Grace, I would like to retire in my chambers for the afternoon." she requested, trying to hide how flustered she feels in his presence.

"As you wish." Aegon said, making Lyra smile a little before standing up with so much grace, she looked as though she was floating as she walked out of the library.

Aegon watched her leave, his eyes carefully watching her movements, enjoying the way her hips moved from side to side in those trousers. Whether she was in a gown or man's pants made little difference to how utterly attractive she was to him. He bet that even in peasant clothing, she'll still look beautiful no matter what she wore.

Tearing his eyes from the doorway, he looked down at the wooden chest in his lap, the engravings feeling old and riddled with dust under his fingertips. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he remembered her selfless words when she gave him the chest. His heart was filled with warmth at her gesture and was humbled by her honor when she refused to see what lies inside. She was truly a woman worth having for himself.

His mind then flashed back to Oberyn, remembering the look in his eye back at the hallway. When he happened upon the Red Viper talking to the Ice Maiden, he wanted to get Lyra away from that man immediately for fear of him wanting vengeance against Lyanna's lookalike. But their exchange was something mutual respect and shared pain the loss of family brought onto them by the Lannisters. Despite their differing personalities, they desire the same thing. He no longer felt fear for her in the presence of the Dornish Prince, but that last look he gave to Aegon told him he figured out who the latter wanted for a bride. Oberyn was unpredictable like the viper he is, and that in turn put him on edge on his intentions.

With a sigh, he got up from his seat by the window, carrying the wooden chest with him back to his chambers, intent on discovering its secrets.

He left the library completely unaware of the raven that was watching him from outside the window. Its eyes turned white for a millisecond before returning to normal and flying away.

* * *

 _ **Happy Holidays! Consider this my Christmas present to you! Finals are over, so I thought I give you this. Many things are going through your mind at this point on what could be inside that chest. But I'm gonna let your imagination run wild until the next chapter when he opens it. Thank you for reading, hit the review button.**_


End file.
